El amante
by hamerun21
Summary: Piers Nivans estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de pertenecer al equipo de Chris Redfield…incluso de enamorar a su esposa
1. Chapter 1: El primer paso

"El amante"

Por Klaw Redfield/hamerun21

Capitulo 1: El primer paso

Piers Nivans estaba molesto…verdaderamente molesto, ya estaba harto de pretextos que siempre le decían "los de arriba" como él les llamaba… "aún es muy joven", "no cuenta con experiencia" o "le falta entrenamiento", el punto es que desde hace 3 años continuaba arrumbado en el equipo "omega", llamados por los demás soldados en la BSAA como "los novatos"

El equipo omega es como un kinder en la BSAA, todo el tiempo reciben entrenamiento y muy pocas veces iban a misiones en donde su vida no corría ni el menor peligro, es el inicio de cualquier soldado que ingresa y por el que "debe" pasar, pero Piers ya tenía bastante tiempo allí y aspiraba a algo más grande…poder pertenecer al equipo "alpha", liderado por el capitán Chris Redfield…¡quería pertenecer a un verdadero equipo de acción!

Pero para poder ingresar a un equipo como el de Chris se tenía que pasar por una serie de pruebas que exigían "los de arriba", cada año se recibían muchas solicitudes para ingresar allí, pero difícilmente eran aceptados y terminaban en otros equipos bravo, delta…etc…

Piers podía denominarse así mismo como "un talento desperdiciado", era el mejor del equipo sin duda y a pesar de todo, aquellos 5 años no pasaron en balde, pues se dedicó a perfeccionar sus habilidades con el sniper, incluso ya lo habían apodado "el que no falla ni un tiro" sin embargo le preocupaba convertirse en el reemplazo de su incompetente capitán Erick McCoy o bien, seguir años y años bajo sus ordenes hasta que el viejo perro se retirase…

Pero lo que le tenía molesto esa mañana al llegar a la base, fue el enterarse que su amigo Max Johnson había muerto…Max pertenecía precisamente al equipo alpha, él y Piers se conocieron durante los entrenamientos con el sniper y ambos se estimaban, para el chico Nivans representaba una "buena palanca", pero muerto ya no significaba nada y sus planes se habían ido directamente al carajo.

Fue una mañana muy sombría para la BSAA, todos los miembros le rindieron los honores debidos, Chris Redfield se encontraba allí, se le veía bastante mal…ese día se suspendieron los deberes, al finalizar el día Piers se encontraba muy pensativo cambiándose de ropa en el área de vestidores, al salir, escuchó sonidos en uno de los pasillos y discretamente se acercó…a lo lejos pudo ver a Chris de muy mal humor al lado de Jill Valentine, su esposa.

-"¡Chris, comprende por favor, no puedes irte con 4 hombres así nada mas!"

-"Entiende Jill, ¡debo hacerlo!, por Max, por la BSAA, ¡quedaron muchos cabos sueltos que debo resolver!"- Chris comenzó a alejarse de su esposa y ella lo detuvo

-"Al menos deja que yo vaya con ustedes"

El la sostuvo de ambos brazos y le dirigió una mirada muy dura

-"Tú dedícate a tus asuntos y deja que yo me haga cargo de mi equipo"- sin más dio la vuelta y dejó a una Jill bastante preocupada

Con esa misma sensación, Piers observó toda la escena, era la primera vez que veía a Chris actuando y hablando de esa forma, sabía que el capitán era serio y aunque mantenía su postura en la base, siempre se les veían muy afectuosos, el joven soldado no sabría como definir aquello que vio, sin embargo, en ese instante, algo le cruzó por la mente…algo…que hizo se le dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro y Jill era la causa perfecta…

-o-

Por la noche, Piers por fin estaba en casa disfrutando de un relajante baño recostado en su tina favorita, con los ojos cerrados, repasaba en su mente lo sucedido durante el día y todavía no podía creer la actitud que vio en Chris Redfield y eso le llevó a recordar la primera vez que lo conoció y la impresión que dejó en él.

===============================FLASHBACK================================

Era la segunda vez que se encontraba en la BSAA, ahora como miembro de la organización, Piers Nivans por fin había sido aceptado después de numerosas pruebas que le hicieron pasar y ahora recorría los enormes campos de entrenamiento guiado por su orgulloso padre.

La familia Nivans estaba dedicada al servicio militar, desde su bisabuelo hasta su padre estaban metidos en este "negocio" y era lógico que Piers siguiera los mismos pasos, el haber entrado en la BSAA representaba un gran honor para ellos.

Piers señaló hacia el campo de practicas

- "Parece que están teniendo alguna especie de entrenamiento"

-"Llegamos justo a tiempo, es el equipo alpha, el mejor y más rudo de todos, ellos llevan a cabo todas las misiones de riesgo "

Estaban a la mitad de un entrenamiento bastante complicado, el lugar se encontraba lleno de trampas, uno de los novatos tenía que desactivar una serie de minas programadas para detonarse en cierto tiempo sin embargo, el problema se le escapó de las manos y todo a su alrededor comenzó a explotar, fue entonces que Chris apareció en su auxilio y sin pensársela dos veces se abalanzó hacia el, sacándolo de ese peligro y evitando una horrible consecuencia.

Piers quedó impresionado por dicha acción y más al ver que aquel hombre en vez de reprender al soldado mostraba una preocupación por su salud y al ver que estaba bien lo había felicitado por su empeño

-"Chris Redfield es el capitán de ese equipo"- comentó el sonriente padre de Piers, -"Es uno de los fundadores de la BSAA, en lo personal le tengo mucho respeto"- el hombre alzó la mano en señal de saludo y Chris al percatarse de dicho acto,se acercó

-"Capitán Nivans, que gusto verlo por aquí, nos ha hecho mucha falta desde su retiro"

El hombre respondió con una agradable sonrisa y le dio una palmada a Piers en el hombro

-"Le estoy dando un tour al nuevo integrante, mi hijo Piers"

Chris dirigió su mirada al nuevo recluta e inmediatamente lo saludó

-"Bienvenido al equipo Piers, escuché que obtuviste buenas notas en tu ingreso, felicidades"

-"¡Muchas gracias señor!"- con gesto serio y mirada hacia el techo saludo a Chris, éste se lo tomo demasiado formal.

-"Puedes llamarme Chris, cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes contar conmigo"

Desde entonces Piers sintió un gran respeto y admiración por Chris Redfield y concentró todo su esfuerzo y dedicación para poder pertenecer al equipo alpha

=============================FIN DEL FLASHBACK============================

Sin embargo…lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¿No era traicionar la entera confianza de Chris? ¿E incluso de la BSAA?, pero… ¡lo estaba haciendo por ellos! ¡Quería pertenecer al mejor equipo de la base y juntos poder luchar contra el bioterrorismo

-"Si lo hago cuidadosamente, nada tiene porque salir mal, ni nadie tiene porque salir afectado"- pensaba para si mismo

Planeando y meditando bien la situación se impuso tres reglas que, "según el" serían inquebrantables y de conseguirlas tendría éxito en su misión personal

La primera regla de su juego era "no involucrar a nadie mas que a Jill Valentine"

Esto lo llevaba a la segunda regla, "trabajo solo", significaba que no pediría apoyo de nadie ni contaría nada de lo que estaba llevando a cabo

Por último y la más importante regla era "no mezclar sentimientos"

Jill ha hecho grandes contribuciones en la lucha por el bioterrorismo además Piers mismo lo admitía, es la mujer más hermosa, fuerte y talentosa de toda la base, no por nada estaba casada con un hombre como Chris, así que no seria una "tortura" tratar de conquistarla

Sabía que no era lo mas ético ni profesional, pero si quería formar parte del equipo alpha se la jugaría con todo…enamoraría a Jill Valentine para que sirviera a su favor al ingreso del equipo de Chris

-o-

El día no se hizo esperar cuando Piers ya había hecho su primer movimiento, fue fácil conseguir los archivos de la agenda electrónica de Jill, el pasillo donde se encontraba su oficina tenía una secretaria de planta que manejaba todas las citas, agendas, escritos, etc. de todo el personal de ese mismo pasillo, basto con distraerla para conectar un cable de la agenda con el de su móvil para "copiar" todos los archivos.

Con pasos seguros y firmes caminaba por los impecables pasillos de la BSAA mientras leía cuidadosamente las actividades de su "superiora" cuando un curioso Finn apareció.

-"¡Hey Piers! Por fin te encuentro!"

-"Finn…¿Qué sucede?"- guardo su móvil en un de los bolsillos

-"Mañana habrá una fiesta sorpresa para Tori en el bar de Joe a las 9pm"

-"Perfecto"- sonrió-"Ahí estaré"

-o-

Chris no podía dejar de leer aquella nota que Max Johnson había dejado antes de su muerte, repetía cada palabra en su mente, esperando que "mágicamente" apareciera la respuesta…o el enemigo, sin embargo había algo en la nota que lo tenía preocupado y eso era "conejillos de indias", si aquello que estaba pensando era verdad, podría significar una nueva amenaza para la humanidad

-"Max…te prometo que descubriré la verdad de todo esto y atraparé a los que te asesinaron"- confesó para sí mismo

Guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su chaleco, tomó su rifle y descendió del helicóptero en aquellas frías y oscuras montañas al norte de Europa…

-o-

Cada viernes, Jill acostumbra correr 5km y luego realiza una serie de ejercicios en el gimnasio "AIR" o al menos eso es lo que Piers había leído en los archivos que robó de la agenda electrónica, como era de esperarse Jill entró al gimnasio…

Al pasar algunos minutos, la mujer concluyó sus ejercicios, a unos cuantos metros de ella notó a alguien que se le hacía bastante familiar, se acercó para comprobarlo y efectivamente se trataba de Piers quien realizaba una serie de ejercicios colgado de un tubo, Jill podía ver su gran torso desnudo y pícaramente agradeció por ese espectáculo visual –"No estaba nada mal"-pensó, Piers se percató de la presencia de alguien y volteó para ver de quien se trataba

-"J-jill"- se soltó y dejó caer de la barra

-"Nunca te había visto por aquí"-comentó su superiora

-"Es que no acostumbro venir por las mañanas"-respondía mientras se colocaba una toalla alrededor del cuello-"¿Usted viene todos los días?"

–"No hay necesidad que me tutees aquí Piers"- Jill sonrió y comento- "Solamente vengo 3 días a la semana, eso si es que no se presenta alguna misión"

-"Entonces nos encontraremos seguido por aquí"-respondía guiñando un ojo

Piers no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad que el mismo había creado y tenía que hacerlo muy bien, como aun era temprano, se dirigieron a la pequeña cafetería del gimnasio, y siguiendo el juego el chico comenzó a ponerse melancólico

-"¿Estás bien?"-, preguntó confundida Jill

Piers se llevó una mano a la frente y contestó

-"Aún no puedo creer que Max esté muerto, el era un buen amigo"

Jill lo observó con tristeza

-"Chris también lo estimaba muchísimo… Max era de los mejores francotiradores que teníamos en la BSAA, ahora mismo su equipo esta investigando alguna pista sobre su muerte"

Piers levantó el rostro sorprendido por el comentario, hasta donde el sabía sólo le informaron que había muerto sin ninguna clase de explicación, así que le llamó la atención que Jill mencionara que Chris estuviese buscando alguna pista…significaba que algo había detrás de su muerte.

-"¿Pista?"

-"Mira…este no es el mejor lugar para hablarlo, pero te aseguro que Chris logrará capturar a los que mataron a nuestro compañero"

Invadido por la impotencia el soldado apretó fuertemente los puños, jill notó aquella reacción

-"Debo estar allí…yo…"-comenzó a hablar entre dientes pero era bastante comprensible

-"Entiendo que quieras vengar la muerte de Max pero…"-Piers la cortó

-"No es eso, yo quiero ser parte del equipo alpha…¡Quiero ser compañero de Chris Redfield!"

Jill lo observó sorprendida, la forma en la que hablaba y sus ojos, denotaban una gran intensidad y pasión

-"Hace un año me ofrecieron pertenecer al equipo delta, pero lo rechacé, ¡yo debo estar en el equipo alpha a como de lugar!"

-"Pero, el equipo delta no es malo, ¿Por qué quieres estar con Chris?"

-"Yo lo conocí el primer día que ingresé en la BSAA, mi padre me llevó al campo de entrenamiento, Chris estaba con su equipo y algo había salido mal, sin dudarlo arriesgo su vida para salvar a su compañero y desde entonces le tengo una gran admiración y un profundo respeto, he entrenado muy duro para demostrar que puedo pertenecer allí, quiero convertirme en su mano derecha, y poder luchar a su lado"

Aquellas palabras fueron totalmente sinceras quiso expresar lo que en verdad sentía y debía transmitirle esos sentimientos, jill sintió cierta ternura por el chico, estaba conmovida.

-"Pero…"-el chico volvió al estado melancólico-"Creo que los de arriba no ven mas que a un inmaduro e inexperto soldado"

-"¿Los de arriba?,¿ Así les llamas a los directivos?"-preguntó divertida Jill, después posó su mano sobre el hombro del joven y lo animó-"Verás que lo conseguirás, dentro de muy poco serán las nuevas pruebas y les mostrarás que eres capaz de estar en el equipo alpha"

-"¿Tú lo crees?"-volvió a preguntar con cierta inseguridad

-"¡Claro que si!"- le da una palmada en el hombro-"Yo haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte Piers"-le guiñó un ojo

Piers entonces esbozó una gran sonrisa…había logrado cumplir el primer paso…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Que tal eh!? Les ha gustado el primer capitulo?

Espero conocer sus opiniones y comentarios al respecto, por ahora me encuentro puliendo el capitulo 2, no tardare mucho en subirlo


	2. Chapter 2: Tori Allison

Capitulo 2 Tori Allison

Sin importar el día que fuese, "el bar de Joe" (siii! El mismo bar del otro fic!) siempre tenía un buen ambiente.

El motivo por el que los integrantes del grupo omega y otros compañeros de la BSAA estaban reunidos, era para festejar el cumpleaños de Tori Allison. Sus padres pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando ella decidió estudiar medicina militar y peor aún cuando se enlistó para formar parte de la BSAA, para sorpresa de todos resultó muy buena como médico de campo, aunque no tuviera experiencia con las armas ya se había ganado el respeto del equipo, no sólo era inteligente también era competitiva y muy bonita…

Aunque parecía todo lo contrario por la cara de "embobada" que puso al ver a un impecable Piers Nivans entrar al bar…su inconfundible peinado hacia adelante, su típica bufanda alrededor del cuello, camisa a cuadros con un chaleco encima y jeans ajustados, hacían que cualquier mujer volteara a verlo, la novata dio un gran trago a su bebida y trató de guardar la compostura con aquella "visión angelical" que se acercaba.

De inmediato todos los amigos se levantaron de sus asientos para saludarlo, después de algunos minutos Piers pudo llegar hasta donde se encontraba su compañera y la abrazó

-"Felicidades Tori!...¿y bien…? ¿Qué tal la estás pasando en tu fiesta sorpresa?"

-"Muy bien…realmente no me esperaba esto de parte del equipo"

-"Hey Tori! Debes venir a ver esto!"-gritó a lo lejos un emocionado Finn Macauley

-"Anda ve, yo iré a la barra a ver que encuentro de beber"-comentó Piers

Finn trataba de llamar la atención de la cumpleañera a como diera lugar, aprovecharía la ocasión para poderle confesar sus sentimientos, lamentablemente para él, Tori ya tenía puestos los ojos en alguien más que, precisamente se encontraba sentado en la barra de bebidas, ágilmente Tori supo zafarse del pobre de Finn y logró llegar hasta donde estaba Piers sentándose a su lado…

-"¿Todo bien?"-preguntó preocupada la chica

-"Es que aún no me decido…preferiría probar un jugoso filete de res pero parece que tendré que conformarme con un tarro de cerveza"

Tori suspiró y comenzó a reír por el comentario de su compañero

-"¡Ohh!, casi lo olvido"-Piers buscó algo dentro de la bolsa de su chaleco y sacó una pequeña cajita alargada color rosa-"Espero que te agrade"-sonrió

La joven se llevó una mano a los labios en señal de sorpresa, no pudo evitar ruborizarse

-"¿Puedo abrirlo?"- Pregunto tímidamente

-"Pues claro!, es tuyo!"

Abrió la cajita con cierta delicadeza para no dañar el contenido, al destaparla mostraba una pulsera que a ella le pareció encantadora

-"He visto que te agrada usarlas y ésta es bastante práctica, puedes mojarla y no le pasará nada"

Tori contemplaba aquel bonito detalle sin decir ni una palabra, Piers de pronto la notó muy extraña

-"¿No te gusta?, si quieres puedo cambiarla por otra cosa y..."

-"No! Es perfecta!"-lo interrumpió rápidamente, comenzó a colocársela torpemente y con la mirada desviada confesó-"Creía que me odiabas"

-"¿Por qué lo haría?"

-"Es que…tu y yo…siempre estamos compitiendo y bueno…pues simplemente creía que me detestabas"

Piers negó con la cabeza y le tomó la muñeca ayudándole a poner la pulsera, después de algunos segundos en silencio, Tori por fin se atrevió a preguntarle

-"¿Recuerdas aquella misión que tuvimos en Qatar?"

-"Como olvidarla…"

============================== FLASHBACK================================

El equipo omega se dirigía a la mitad del desierto tras haber sido informados que un extraño ser estaba atacando a las personas que vivían cerca de Qatar, si los datos eran reales y se trataba de una BOW, debían exterminarla cuanto antes. En si era una misión de reconocimiento, el equipo omega estaba siendo monitoreado por la base así que cualquier indicio de peligro los demás equipos saldrían en su ayuda

Según Tori Allison tenia todo bajo control, ya había estudiado toda información posible sobre la misión, condiciones climáticas, idioma, rutas de todo tipo, en fin, como único miembro femenil del equipo y con más experiencia debía mantener siempre "un pie adelante de los demás" eso incluía no perder contra su rival más fuerte Piers Nivans, quien le "pisaba los talones"

-"Si…si…Piers podía ser un dios del sniper, pero en cuanto a medicina se refiere, yo soy una diosa"- pensaba la joven con bastante vanidad

Al cabo de unos minutos el capitán Erick McCoy se acercó con sus subordinados para darles indicaciones

-"Como saben, nosotros estamos aquí únicamente en una misión de reconocimiento y no representa ningún peligro, dos sujetos nos llevaran en donde "creen" que se encuentra el monstruo, en lo personal creo que esto se trata de una broma"- comentaba en un tono burlón- "Cuando lleguemos a esa zona nos dividiremos en 3 equipos: Piers y Chuck buscarán algún lugar con buena altura, Finn y Tori cubrirán la parte este, Frank y yo nos encargaremos de la parte oeste, lo que sea que lleguen a ver me lo notificarán"

El lugar parecía un pueblo fantasma aunque se podía ver el interior de las casas no había inmobiliaria y más que casas parecían ruinas, todo estaba deshabitado, rodeado por la arena

Piers observaba a su alrededor y le parecía algo inquietante, como si no fuese natural aquel ambiente, conforme recorrían el lugar, más extraño le parecía al joven soldado hasta que finalmente preguntó al capitán

-"¿Qué ha pasado con los habitantes?"

-"Obviamente fueron evacuados"-respondió Tori por el capitán con un tono sarcástico

-"Pero no se ven rastros que alguien hubiera vivido aquí"-Piers volvió a comentar

-"Bueno Piers, no se que esperabas ver, ¿personas saludándote mientras podan su césped?, esto no es Norteamérica"

Ignorando el intento de Tori por mostrar su superioridad frente al equipo, Piers continuó

-"De cualquier forma esta área no es segura capitán, y los sujetos que vienen con nosotros lucen bastante sospechosos, no creo que sea una buena idea separarnos"

Y tenía razón, el rostro de los hombres misteriosos estaba cubierto con turbantes y en todo el trayecto no habían pronunciado ni una palabra…

-"Si tanto miedo tienes, deberías regresar al auto y esperar a que nosotros hagamos el trabajo" -volvió a interrumpir Tori

-"¡Ya fue suficiente!, si continúan discutiendo no solo regresarán al auto, ¡los expulsaré del pelotón! estoy harto de su estúpida competencia"-los reprendió el capitán

Las personas que acompañaban al equipo omega se detuvieron, uno de ellos extendió su brazo indicando que aquel lugar era donde se encontraba "el ser" se podían observar unos escalones en ruinas que llevaban a un especie de pasadizo que conectaba un extenso y vacío campo arenoso

Ya era hora de actuar y el capitán se dirigió a sus camaradas…

-"Bien, aquí nos dividiremos, les vuelvo a repetir que lo que vean me sea informado y por ningún motivo deberán abandonar sus posiciones, ¿entendido?"

-"Pero señor, creo que deberíamos valorar la situación y luego…"

-"¡Basta Nivans!, acata la orden que se te encomendó"

-"¡si señor!"

Antes de separarse Tori se acercó con Piers y de la misma forma que estuvo hablando minutos atrás le comentó

-"Más te vale que hagas bien tu trabajo y cuides de nuestras espaldas "sniper boy"-enfatizó en esas últimas palabras

-"Tranquila Tori, tú dedícate a revisar que no haga falta nada en ese botiquín mientras yo me encargo de lo demás"

Tori le dio la espalda a Piers molesta por el comentario y se reagrupó con Finn

El calor era casi insoportable y aunque habían fuertes ráfagas de viento no dejaba de ser molesto, el equipo omega ya estaba en sus respectivas posiciones cada uno rastreando la zona con cierta precaución, por parte de Piers había descubierto gracias a su rifle francotirador, unas inusuales antenas que parpadeaban una luz roja, colocadas en los techos de las estructuras formando una especie de media luna, esto le causaba un mal presentimiento que de inmediato notificó al capitán y este ni siquiera le dio importancia

Por otro lado Finn y Tori habían encontrado un túnel secreto lleno de restos humanos triturados por alguien…o algo

El capitán y Frank revisaban el exterior, podían sentir una extraña vibración en sus pies y continuaron avanzando sin prestar atención

El subterráneo no era más que un laboratorio deshabilitado, Finn se encargó de restablecer la energía, ambos soldados se sorprendieron al ver el logotipo de la extinta TRICELL en una compuerta y de inmediato le avisaron a su superior

-"¿TRICELL!?...tenía entendido que los africanos ya tenían controlado ese incidente"

-"Seguiremos investigando y volveremos a contactarlo en cuanto sepamos algo"

-"Recibido"- corto comunicación-"heh…al menos no se trataba de una broma"- pensó para si el capitán

Frente a los francotiradores aparecieron los 2 extraños seres que tenían turbantes, al quitárselo descubrieron que eran nada menos que unos infectados muy parecidos a los majini, sus cabezas estaban rodeadas por tentáculos pero tenían la suficiente inteligencia para disparar a su blanco, las antenas comenzaron a hacer un ruido extraño, pero Piers y Chuck estaban demasiado ocupados para prestarles atención

Tori sabía que por el símbolo de "riesgo biológico" pintado en aquella compuerta no podía significar nada bueno, sin embargo no localizaban algún dispositivo, palanca, o artefacto que mantuviera lo que fuese que tuvieran cautivo…a no ser que el artefacto estuviera en el exterior

Lamentablemente Finn ni Tori pudieron avisar con tiempo al capitán, pues este ya había activado la palanca, desatando lo que se encontraba en el interior…un BOW

Al percatarse de la liberación del arma bio orgánica los infectados activaron unos dispositivos y de inmediato las antenas dejaron de parpadear, emitieron un sonido peculiar lo cual les indicó a los francotiradores que no eran una simple decoración, sino unos explosivos que desafortunadamente habían descubierto demasiado tarde

En cuanto salieron del subterráneo Finn observaba horrorizado al monstruo en forma de cienpies con grandes tenazas como las de un alacrán mientras que Tori notó la serie de explosiones y de inmediato supo que Piers estaba en problemas, sacó su arma e intento correr en dirección a ellos pero Finn la detuvo

-"¿¡Qué crees que haces Finn!? Piers y Chuck necesitan ayuda!"

-"¡P-pero el capitán dijo que mantuviéramos nuestras posiciones!"

-"¡Me importan un carajo las posiciones!, tu ayudaras al capitán y yo traeré a Piers y Chuck ¿¡entendido!?"

El pobre de Finn quedó estático por unos momentos pero luego asintió y se dirigió en donde se encontraba el capitán

Tori corrió en busca de sus compañeros, fue un trayecto bastante complicado pues había explosivos en toda la zona, avanzó sin detenerse en ningún momento

La estructura en donde antes estaban Piers y Chuck se vino abajo debido a la explosión, ambos cayeron por una especie de "fosa", Chuck tenía algunas contusiones pero estaba fuera de peligro, Piers no la había librado y su pierna quedó prensada debajo de unas rocas, Chuck intentó cubrir a su compañero disparando a aquellos seres, pero no duraría mucho puesto que la munición era escaza y el dispositivo de comunicación no funcionaba, por lo tanto no podía establecer contacto con los demás integrantes , sin embargo para su suerte los infectados se desplomaron, Tori los había derribado

-"¿¡Están bien!?"- preguntó alterada

Chuck respondió con cierto alivio

-"Me encuentro bien, al que debes ayudar es a Piers, las rocas están aplastando su pierna"

Tori se acercó de inmediato y examinó la situación, a simple vista Piers no corría peligro pero SI corría el riesgo que el pobre se quedara sin una pierna

-"Debemos quitar esas piedras de inmediato"-ordenó, chuck comprendió y comenzó a ayudarla

-"Hasta que por fin apareces"-Piers comentó con dolor en su voz-"Más vale que hayas revisado bien tu botiquín"

-"Tonto"-respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, cuando quitaron la última piedra Piers no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, tenía una enorme astilla clavada en la pierna, era necesario extraerla y para eso requería procedimiento quirúrgico

Se puso en contacto con Finn, informándole sobre la situación con los soldados heridos, ellos tampoco la estaban pasando bien, el BOW tenía una piel resistente a los disparos de sus armas, Frank ya había solicitado apoyo a la base

No conforme con eso encima, los problemas aumentaban con los heridos, más infectados aparecieron y rodearon el área, a Chuck se le habían terminado las municiones y Tori le pasó las armas que traía consigo, el continuaba cubriendolos mientras la chica se dedicaba a hacer su trabajo

Sin embargo algo sucedió con Tori, la situación la tenía demasiado tensa y comenzó a temblar dejándola en un estado de shock, su mente era un completo caos

-"Tranquilizate Tori, conoces a la perfección como deben hacerse estos procedimientos, luego debes ayudar a Chuck con esos infectados y llevarlos con el capitán sanos y salvos, no puedes fallar, no puedes fallar, NO PUEDES!"

Una tibia sensación la sacó de sus pensamientos, se trataba de Piers quien apretaba su mano

-"Lo harás bien Tori, tengo plena confianza en tus habilidades"

Poco a poco fue saliendo de aquel trance, sobreponiendo sus emociones y controló la situación, de inmediato sacó su equipo de medicina y con mucho cuidado extrajo la astilla, el pobre Piers gemía de dolor aunque la herida era profunda no había dañado alguna arteria principal ni había tocado el hueso, la sangre salía a borbotones pero Tori supo controlarla bien y realizó la sutura

-"Sé que esto es bastante doloroso pero trata de aguantar por favor"

Terminó el procedimiento y vendó con cuidado el área recién suturada, Chuck había conseguido eliminar a los infectados por fin estaban fuera de peligro, la joven novata al sentirse más relajada, no pudo evitar llorar arrodillada a un lado de Piers, siendo la primera vez que la veía así, el soldado recién curado se preocupó por tal reacción

-"¿Por qué lloras Tori?"

-"Discúlpame Piers, todo este tiempo me he portado como una estúpida, creyendo saber más que los demás, tu tenías toda la razón, esta misión era una trampa y yo no quise escucharte"

-"Déjate de ser tan dura contigo misma, además, incluso dejaste tu posición para venir a ayudarnos"

-"De cualquier forma, siento haber sido tan ruda contigo"

-"Ahora debemos salir de aquí, el capitán y los demás necesitan de nuestra ayuda"

Finalmente la chica comprendió y se secó las lágrimas

Chuck sujetó a Piers y los tres salieron de aquella extraña fosa, pero nuevamente se vieron rodeados por más infectados que bloqueaban el camino para poder llegar con el capitán y no les quedó remedio que eliminarlos, el problema es que tanto Chuck como Tori se les había terminado la munición y recurrieron a usar sus habilidades de combate, Tori se vio en graves problemas cuando un infectado la tomó por sorpresa sujetándola por la espalda y el otro ser estaba a punto de herirla cuando recibió un impacto en la cabeza dejándolo muerto al instante, eso era obra de Piers quien cargaba su sniper

-"¿Dijiste que te cuidara la espalda no?"-guiñó un ojo

Tori le agradeció y continuó peleando contra los infectados

A lo lejos pudieron escuchar un ruido bastante familiar, era el sonido de las aspas en movimiento del helicóptero, el equipo de rescate había llegado con Chris a la cabeza de la misión y sin más acabaron con los infectados y se hicieron cargo de la BOW gigante

-"Disculpa el retraso McCoy, hubo una tormenta de arena y nos impedía acercarnos a tu posición, me alegra que todos se encuentren bien, hicieron un buen trabajo"

Piers pensaba que el bastardo de su capitán ni siquiera merecía ser felicitado porque jamás escuchó sus advertencias, con dificultad comenzó a acercarse al helicóptero cuando sintió que el mismo Chris lo ayudaba a abordar el transporte

-"Necesitas recibir atención médica"

-"Estoy bien capitán, mi compañera fue quien se encargó de la situación"

Chris volteó hacia donde se encontraba la joven médico y le dedicó una sonrisa

-"Buen trabajo Allison"

Tori se quedó estática por la felicitación del capitán Redfield pero más por el hecho de que Piers le había dado todo el crédito, Tori cambió rotundamente su forma de pensar y sentir hacia el "sniper boy"

Finalmente abordaron el helicóptero y regresaron a casa

=============================FIN DEL FLASHBACK============================

-"¿Y…? ¿Cómo sigue esa pierna?, ya no tuve oportunidad de volverte a revisar…

-"Velo por ti misma"-Piers giró e hizo una especie de imitación dando una patada al aire y ambos rieron, sin embargo Tori puso un gesto serio y cambió abruptamente el tema

-"He escuchado que quieres formar parte del equipo del capitán Redfield, desde esa misión en Qatar he estado entrenando muy duro para mejorar mis habilidades"-hizo una breve pausa pero mantenía la mirada firme y competitiva que siempre solía dedicarle a él-"Yo también aplicaré al equipo alpha"

Piers la observó seriamente, ambos se quedaron en absoluto silencio lo único que se escuchaba a su alrededor era el sonido ambiente del bar, música, voces, pasos, risas, vasos chocando

-"¿Y bien?, ¿Tienes algo que decir a eso?"-impaciente arqueó una ceja

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Finn los tomó por sorpresa, abrazando a la joven

-"¿¡Qué rayos hace la cumpleañera estrella tan sola!?, vamos!, te espera una ronda de bebidas"

-"Hmp!, es que, ¿A quién se le ocurre pedir un bistec, en un bar? No cabe duda que Piers es un tonto"-levantó los hombros, bajó del banquito y se dejó llevar por Finn

Piers la observaba alejarse…Tori Allison no representaba una amenaza para él, pero tampoco podía subestimarla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Concluido el capitulo 2!, no me sorprende si llegan a odiar a Tori Allison, pero bueno, al final se arrepintió y pidió disculpas…

Tori es una creación propia (Oc), para este fic, tenia pensado utilizar a alguien conocido del videojuego, pero Rebecca ya seria muy grande y no sabemos si pertenece a la BSAA, Sherry y Claire no me convencían tampoco…

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic con acción y creo que en lo personal es malo, no se que opinen ustedes al respecto, será bueno leerlos , pero Tori debía ser presentada en este capitulo, ya que conforme avance volverá a aparecer

Tardaré un poco en volver a actualizar, el capitulo 3 todavía no está escrito, hay un par de ideas pero nada concreto, lo que si es que habrá mucho Piers x Jill!

espero éste capitulo sea de su agrado ;)

Muchas gracias por los reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: La Clave

Capitulo 3: "La Clave"

-"Lo más divertido de todo fue, cuando Finn con algunas cervezas encima le confesó a Tori que estaba enamorado"

-"¿En serio?, ¿y que le respondió?"

-"Lógicamente lo rechazó"

-"Pobre Finn…debe estar destrozado"

-"Tal vez, pero no creo que le dure mucho"

-"Tori Allison no sólo es una chica bonita sino además es inteligente", suspiró -"Ella me recuerda tanto a una vieja amiga cuando pertenecía a los S.T.A.R.S"

Piers comprendió que cuando Jill pronunció S.T.A.R.S, supo que mencionaría a alguien que estuvo involucrado en el incidente de la mansión o en el escape de Raccoon City…hace ya bastantes años

Ellos, ya se habían vuelto "compañeros de entrenamiento matutino" y lo cierto es que lo disfrutaban mucho, el día era exquisito y al terminar sus rutinas decidieron descansar y conversar

-"Rebecca Chambers era una prodigio de la bioquímica y aún cuando tenia 18 años ya pertenecía al equipo bravo", hizo una breve pausa, según "invadida por la nostalgia" y luego dejó escapar una tímida risita

–"Además creo que ella sentía algo por Chris"

Piers puso atención en ese último comentario y le dedicó una tímida mirada, el cual Jill no captó, entonces el joven acortó la distancia entre ellos y en voz baja preguntó

-"¿Cómo se puede saber cuando una mujer esta enamorada?"-

Parecía un niño pequeño, tímido y curioso a los ojos de Jill, ¿En verdad parecía un chico que no supiera nada acerca del amor?

-"No es que sepa mucho sobre este tema, pero si puedo decir que es por los ojos…la forma en que una mujer mira a esa persona especial, es única"

El joven giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado

-"Yo…no creo que esa persona me vea de la forma en la que tu dices"- comentó fingiendo cierta tristeza en su voz, levemente ruborizado

-"Bueno, no todas las mujeres somos iguales, tal vez pueda demostrarlo de otra forma"

Se quedaron callados unos cuantos segundos, Jill creía que era algo imprudente de su parte indagar en los sentimientos o pensamientos del subordinado, pero sorpresivamente era Piers quien continuaba la conversación

-"De todos modos creo que es algo imposible"

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"Esa persona esta interesada en alguien más…jamás podría fijarse en alguien como yo"

Jill puso su mano suavemente en el hombro del chico en forma de consuelo

-"No digas eso, tu tienes extraordinarias cualidades, si las utilizas a tu favor, estoy segura que podrás llamar la atención de la persona que te agrada"

Piers le devolvió una sonrisa y le agradeció por tan amable gesto que no era más que una escena montada y titulada "Piers el infeliz" para poder enternecerla con su "fingida inocencia sobre el amor" y gracias a eso le estaba dando la clave de cómo "conquistarla", usaría esos consejos a su favor…o en contra de la misma Jill Valentine

-o-

Al llegar a la base Tori logró interceptar a Piers y a éste no le dio tiempo sin siquiera poder decirle algo a Jill, ella, por su parte lo observó alejarse y pensó si Tori podría ser la chica de quien Piers podría estar enamorado…sacudió la cabeza, ese asunto no le incumbía y continuó su camino, la secretaria de piso Molly Sullivan la esperaba con numerosos pendientes, entre ellos un informe sobre la misión en la que trabajaba Chris

-¿Dejó algún otro mensaje Chris?

-"No Sra. Redfield, toda la información está en su computadora"

Entró a su oficina y se dejó caer en la silla, volteó a su derecha y observó la fotografía que adornaba su escritorio…retrataba a dos personas abrazadas, Jill y Chris, un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió

Recordó aquellos momentos cuando era llamada "La maestra de las cerraduras" una joven risueña recluta de los S.T.A.R.S y compañera de Chris, ella era quien mejor lo conocía y comprendía, juntos lucharon contra diversos enemigos y siempre estaban allí para apoyarse en los momentos áas peligrosos, las diversas misiones los hicieron cambiar, crecer, madurar y darse cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro…

…Sin más, después del incidente en África, Chris le pidió matrimonio…

Su vida juntos sin duda era excelente, claro, tenían desacuerdos pero al final siempre sabían como resolverlos

Amaba a Chris Redfield con todo su ser, sin embargo algunas veces él podía parecerle muy distinto a lo que era, comprendía a la perfección que tenían trabajos estresantes, demasiadas responsabilidades y en especial cuando Chris se tomaba de manera personal cada misión que le era encomendada, queriendo siempre llevar todo el peso en sus hombros sin darse cuenta de las personas a su alrededor… pero ahora de alguna manera se había vuelto frío y distante

Y la hacía sentirse sola…

Suspiró por unos instantes, tomó una posición firme y comenzó a leer el informe descrito por su esposo…inmediatamente convocó una junta

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban reunidos los directivos de la BSAA y los fundadores, Jill les había hecho llegar a cada uno el informe descrito por Chris

-"Como saben el equipo alpha encontró lo que pudo ser un laboratorio, aún se desconoce quien está detrás, lo que si sabemos gracias a una nota escrita por Max Johnson, es que necesitan conejillos de indias, lo que sea que estén desarrollando está vinculado con uno de los mercenarios mas buscado por nuestra organización: Arkadi Borkovic, encontraron unos archivos y fotografías en el laboratorio del mercenario cargando un maletín, el capitán Redfield ya se puso en contacto con nuestro Sabueso Troy Miller quien ya dio con el paradero de Borkovic…debemos obtener información e incluso si tiene una muestra de dicho experimento debemos conseguirla a como de lugar"

-"¿Propones que el equipo alpha se haga cargo de la situación?"-preguntó un directivo

-"No, el equipo alpha continuará investigando por su parte…creo que lo mejor es que el equipo omega junto con el Sabueso Miller capturen a Borkovic"

-"Muy bien, no se diga más, envíen esta información al capitán McCoy y mañana mismo el equipo omega partirá a su misión"

Todos los presentes se levantaron y se despidieron

-o-

Había sido un día bastante agotador para el novato Piers Nivans quien se duchaba en las regaderas de la BSAA, se le veía serio, no dejaba de pensar en su relación con Jill la cual se había estancado, el único momento en el que podían convivir era por las mañanas ya que al pisar la base estaban llenos de responsabilidades que no podían dejar a un lado, justo como hoy, en donde el entrenamiento fue intensivo…

Recargaba la cabeza en el azulejo de la regadera mientras el agua recorría por todo su bien torneado torso…no podía desperdiciar tiempo valioso, debía encontrar la forma de darle algo totalmente diferente a lo que está acostumbrada con Chris…pero, ¿Qué podía ser?, ¿Qué le hacia falta a jill? tenía que actuar antes de que Chris regresara a la base pues se le complicaría poder acercarse libremente a ella y sin mencionar que la prueba estaba encima

Cerró la llave y salió de la ducha "relajante"…

-o-

Eran cerca de las 8:30pm cuando Jill despedía a los directivos y fundadores, también estaba agotada y sólo pensaba en dejarse caer en su cama y dormir, regresó a la oficina a recoger algunas cosas y cuando estaba por salir, escuchó una voz a lo lejos que la hizo voltear

-"¿Todavía aquí Piers?, pensé que era la única en la base"

El chico pasó una mano detrás de su cabeza y respondió

-"Es que hoy tuvimos un entrenamiento intensivo…fue un verdadero infierno!, aunque…¿Tú también tuviste un día pesado no?"

Jill sonrió por la forma en la que se quejaba el joven y luego recordó que el era parte del equipo omega así que debía informarle sobre lo discutido en la junta

-"Piers…mañana a primera hora tu equipo saldrá a una misión, será importante que…"- "GRRRRORRR"-aquel ruido extraño interrumpió a Jill, dejándola perpleja, se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y un sonrojado Piers se tocó el estomago comentando

-"Como dije, tuve un entrenamiento intensivo y no pude comer nada en todo el día, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar?, ¡conozco un buen lugar!"

-"Gracias Piers, pero no creo que sea una buena idea que tu y yo…."-"GRRRRORRR"-se volvieron a quedar en silencio, ahora el que se había quedado perplejo era Piers, pues a quien le gruñía el estomago era Jill, la pobre estaba sonrojadísima y no sabía que decir

-"Por lo visto tu tampoco has podido comer…¡anda vamos! Yo invito"- le guiñó un ojo

Iban conduciendo en sus respectivos autos, Jill siguiendo a Piers, se sentía bastante nerviosa con la idea de "cenar juntos", en realidad no representaba ningún problema, lo hacía con sus amigos de antaño quienes ahora son fundadores de la BSAA: Barry, John, David, pero Jill ya era una mujer casada y creía que no hacia lo correcto al salir con el, la trataba y la miraba de cierta forma que la hacía sentir "especial" y no comprendía si eso era bueno o malo… sacudió la cabeza -"En que estas pensando jill!?"- observaba por la ventanilla que ya habían pasado por distintos restaurantes pero no podía imaginarse a qué clase de lugar la llevaría…¿un restaurante italiano?, ¿japonés? O…tal vez algún lugar exótico, ya había escuchado por medio de otros colegas que Piers era un amante de la comida…

Finalmente Piers le indicó donde estacionarse por medio de las luces intermitentes, al descender del auto Jill se sorprendió al ver el lugar al que la había traído, el letrero estaba completamente iluminado con luces "neón" y adjunto estaban unas grandes botas vaqueras

-"La bota texana, ¡la mejor carne que puedas probar aquí!"-comentó emocionado

Jill dejó escapar el aire aliviada pensando que la llevaría a un lugar romántico y esto era todo lo contrario, no pudo evitar echarse a reír

-"¿Qué sucede, todo bien?", preguntó el chico confundido

-"Si ,si entremos pues"

A pesar de que la fachada le había dado mala impresión, por dentro, el ambiente del restaurante era bastante agradable y muy animado con la clásica música country, meseros que iban y venían vestidos como vaqueros, muy concurrido el lugar

Ver la expresión tan alegre de Piers le recordaba a Chris en aquellos días cuando pertenecían a los S.T.A.R.S, frecuentemente iban al restaurante favorito de Chris a comer una hamburguesa sintió nostalgia por aquella remembranza

-"No había visto un lugar como este en Nueva York"-comentó admirada

-"Te aseguro que una vez que pruebes la comida de aquí lo vas a recordar siempre" -sonrió

Al cabo de unos minutos de haber tomado asiento, una chica con shorts vaqueros, camisa roja, botas y sombrero se acerco con el menú, Jill le dirigió una mirada a Piers y arqueó una ceja

-"¿Y bien?…¿Cuál es la recomendación del experto?"

-"Definitivamente debes probar el cowboy, un prime rib1 que es la especialidad de este restaurant, una delicia al paladar"

Jill asintió-"Ya veo que el rumor de que eres un amante a la comida es verdad"-comentó en tono burlón

-"¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡Quién te dijo eso!?"-se ruborizó y Jill volvió a sonreír

Tal como el chico Nivans había dicho la comida estaba exquisita, Jill olvidó por completo la tensión que sentía, estaba bastante animada y en verdad disfrutaba la compañía de Piers, era un chico muy agradable y ya le había tomado cierto cariño, El se sentía del mismo modo, la estaba pasando muy bien a su lado, no tenia porque fingir emociones ésta vez; ambos conversaban sobre cualquier tema y aunque no platicaban nada en concreto o profundo habían generado un ambiente muy íntimo que los hacía ver como si fueran una pareja, el tiempo no perdonó y pasó "volando", después de probar el último bocado de su postre la castaña de atrevió a confesar:

-"Hace tiempo que no salía a ningún lugar, fue una muy buena elección el que me hayas traído aquí"

Piers esbozó una gran sonrisa

-"Me alegro que haya sido de tu agrado"-se atrevió a tomarla de la mano –"Desconozco cual sea la causa, pero he notado que últimamente has estado deprimida"

Jill abrió grandes los ojos en señal de sorpresa, ¿Cómo es que el se había percatado de lo que ella escondía?

-"Tal vez me veas como un simple subordinado, pero quiero que sepas que si tienes algún problema o algo de lo que quieras hablar, estaré ahí para apoyarte"

Sólo pudo devolverle una sincera sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento, eran palabras muy amables, pero sabía que no podía hacer tal cosa como correr a sus brazos por cada problema que se le cruzara en el camino

-"Eres un buen chico Piers"

Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos cuantos segundos, Jill sintió la tibia mano de su acompañante que cubría la suya y era apretada con suavidad, la mujer se sonrojó y carraspeó la garganta en señal de que fuese soltada y Piers reaccionó de inmediato ruborizándose, el notó que estaba nerviosa y le gustaba hacerla sentirse así…

-o-

Piers la escoltó a casa como si se tratara de un guardaespaldas, era la primera vez que conocía el hogar de los Redfield y le pareció muy moderno, en cuanto Jill estacionó su auto, Piers bajó del suyo, en unas cuantas zancadas ya se encontraba a su lado cerca de la puerta

- "No te hubieras molestado en acompañarme hasta mi casa"-se sentía como una adolescente que era entregada después de un baile o una cita, claro, no tenía pensado decírselo

-"Sólo quería asegurarme que llegaras bien"-sonrió

-"Bueno…"-se paso detrás de la oreja un mechón del cabello marrón-"Muchas gracias por todo, en verdad la pasé muy bien"

-"No tienes por qué agradecerme"-acortó la distancia que los separaba y casi en un susurro comentó-"Yo también la pasé muy bien contigo ésta noche"

Tomando a Jill por sorpresa y con toda la naturalidad del mundo le plantó un beso en los labios, rápidamente giró y se dirigió a su auto, levantó un brazo con el puño cerrado en forma de triunfo y comentó-"¡Debo dormir bien para estar al máximo en la misión de mañana!"

Jill se quedó perpleja por lo que acababa de ocurrir, ni se percató de lo último que el joven gritó, su corazón parecía que iba a escapar de la caja torácica por los fuertes latidos, no cabía duda, Piers Nivans era una cajita llena de sorpresas

-o-

Muy pocas personas conocían la identidad del "Sabueso", un hombre que, aunque no trabajaba dentro de las instalaciones de la BSAA era parte del equipo y prefería mantener su vida y paradero oculto de los demás, excepto de algunos allegados, como experto en su área, le fue muy fácil dar con el paradero de Arkadi Borkovic un serbio superviviente en diversas guerras que se volvió famoso como mercenario por traficar con armas biológicas

Era cuestión de tiempo para que el Sr. Borkovic mordiera el anzuelo, en cuanto el sabueso dio el aviso que ofrecía una cuantiosa suma por el material creado, se puso en contacto con Troy

De acuerdo a las coordenadas que Borkovic le había enviado, el punto de reunión seria en una cabaña al suroeste de una boscosa área en Groenlandia

-"Un lugar olvidado de la mano de Dios"-comentó entre broma y enfado el capitán McCoy hacia Troy Miller, el sabueso

-"Él fue quien fijo éste punto McCoy, yo hubiera escogido una casa cerca de la playa, pero tranquilo que ya he rastreado la zona, te haré llegar las coordenadas para que decidas en donde colocar a tu equipo…lo más probable es que me revisen al entrar, así que no me será posible portar armas o usar un chaleco antibalas pero", abrió la boca- "En el molar derecho tengo un transmisor en el que ustedes podrán escuchar toda la conversación y cuando sea el momento de atacar les enviare una señal por medio de este aparato"-le entrega un gadget

Piers estaba impresionado por la organización del hombre, era la primera vez que el equipo tenía el gusto de conocer al famoso sabueso, un hombre de unos 42 años, con rasgos caucásicos de aspecto británico o tal vez escocés por el cabello rojizo, aproximadamente 1.80cm de alto, vestía con una camisa blanca y pantalón formal gris, una persona muy seria en opinión de Piers…

Dieron las 6:00pm cuando el equipo omega ya estaba en posición a la espera de cualquier suceso, Piers y Chuck cubriendo con sus snipers desde el techo, Finn y Tori los extremos este y oeste, McCoy y Frank al centro, cubriendo la espalda del viejo perro

El Sabueso recorrió un puente de 10 metros de largo que conectaba a la cabaña, al llegar, tal como había dicho, fue inspeccionado meticulosamente por los hombres de Borkovic, pasó la primera prueba sin complicaciones y logró entrar

La cabaña no era muy grande, había una chimenea encendida, al fondo una colección de animales disecados, con la típica cabeza de ciervo colgada en la chimenea y 4 hombres cargados con sus rifles, acompañando a su líder

-"¡Matthew Collins!, pensé que vendrías acompañado"-saludó Borkovic

-"Éste tipo de trabajo prefiero hacerlo por mi cuenta"-respondió fríamente El Sabueso quien se había cambiado el nombre por seguridad

El mercenario lo invitó a que tomara asiento en una mesa de roble cuadrada

-¿Traes el producto?, preguntó Troy sin vacilar

-"Por supuesto, pero antes de eso, ¿cuánto está dispuesto a pagar?

-"Hombre impaciente y avaro, esto será pan comido"-pensó El sabueso, bajó el brazo derecho hasta encontrar la valija y la colocó encima de la mesa, los hombres de Borkovic estaban atentos por si intentaba hacer algo malo, pero simplemente sacó una chequera

–"Es un cheque en blanco, si me das la muestra y la información que quiero saber podrás escribir todos los ceros que quieras"

A Borkovic se le dibujó una asquerosa sonrisa en su rostro arrugado de 54 años-"¿Por qué un hombre como usted esta interesado en adquirir esta muestra?

-"Muy simple señor Borkovic"-se acomodó las gafas con el dedo índice- "Con UMBRELLA y TRICELL destruidas, será fácil posicionarme en el mercado farmacéutico, si coloco este producto mi empresa será la numero uno generando millones de ganancias, ¿entiende Arkadi?, quiero lo mismo que usted…dinero"

Por eso le agradaba el Sr. Collins, un arrogante hijo de puta sin escrúpulos con los pies bien plantados en la tierra, sabia lo que quería y pasaría por encima de quien fuera para obtener lo que quisiera, por eso fue que accedió a hacer tratos con el…

-"Está bien…muy bien…ahora dígame, ¿qué es lo que quiere saber?"

-"¿Cómo obtuviste esta muestra…o para ser más especifico, ¿quién te la dio?

Erick McCoy prestaba atención a las negociaciones llevadas a cabo, Borkovic era cuidadoso con la información que soltaba, no revelaba mucho y evadía las preguntas que no le convenía responder- "¿Por qué simplemente no entraban y los amordazaban?"-pensaba, pero no podría hacerlo hasta que no recibiera la señal de Troy, la situación se había vuelto un poco tensa entre los negociantes

-"Sr. Borkovic me hace las cosas muy difíciles, ¿cómo podre comprobar la fidelidad de sus palabras cuando desconozco la procedencia de esta creación? Me ha dicho que es un energetizante con una proteína que favorece la rápida reproducción de células, convirtiendo a los humanos en super hombres pero aun no lo han probado en humanos…"

Fijo sus ojos azules en los marrones del mercenario y su voz se hizo mas grave, tomó una cepa del pequeño maletín que portaba Borkovic y se lo mostró

-"Si voy a invertir en este producto, quiero saber como funciona"

Borkovic estaba nervioso, ni el mismo sabía el verdadero contenido de la cepa, sabía lo que le había dicho el microbiólogo Tyson McDonald y la misteriosa mujer de cabello corto negro la cual nunca supo su nombre, la primera fase no estaba completa y no sabían que reacción causaría en un ser humano, lógicamente le ofrecieron dinero para que lo probara entre sus hombres, pero en cuanto apareció Collins y su cheque en blanco lo acorralo, obviamente no la probaría consigo mismo así que no le quedo de otra mas que llamar a uno de sus hombres

Había pasado una hora desde que las negociaciones se habían llevado a cabo, afortunadamente como se trataba del horario de verano todavía no oscurecía pero se encontraban en Groenlandia y la temperatura fuese verano o invierno era una "majadería"

El Sabueso, conocido por Borkovic como Matthew Collins esperaba impaciente a que el hombre de este ultimo se inyectara la dosis, finalmente se tragó el miedo y se lo colocó en la pierna, pasaron unos cuantos segundos, todos estaban en silencio a la espera de ver una reacción, lo único que se podía escuchar era el crujir de la madera por el fuego de la chimenea

-"¿Sientes…algo?"- Pregunto El Sabueso incrédulo

- "Siento como si ardierAAARGGGHH!"- el hombre sufrió una combustión, instintivamente sus compañeros apuntaron con sus pesados rifles hacia el, pero estaban lo bastante asustados como para comprender lo que sucedía, McCoy también escuchó el alarido del pobre mercenario que estaba siendo tostado pero continuó esperando hasta no recibir la señal de ayuda

Borkovic y El sabueso contemplaban como aquel joven se convertía en una crisálida, de su interior comenzó a brotar un gas que se libero a presión cubriendo la cabaña, después una cosa extraña destrozo la crisálida que lo tenia cautivo era una especie de polilla gigante, uno de los hombres armados le disparo y la polilla le respondió escupiéndole un ácido que en pocos segundos desfiguró su rostro por completo

Horrorizado, Borkovic tomo la pequeña maleta con las dos cepas restantes y salió de la cabaña, Troy por fin dio el aviso y comenzó a perseguir al mercenario

Erick y Frank ya estaban dentro de la cabaña acribillando e intentando esquivar los escupitajos ácidos de la polilla, Borkovic corría por el extenso puente, Chuck desde las alturas lanzó un disparo en el piso deteniendo su huida, el mercenario intentó ubicar a quien había disparado pero se topó con El Sabueso Miller

-"¡Rindete! Estás acorralado Borkovic!"

-"¡Tú!, ¡Lo tenias planeado desde un principio!"-Troy dio un paso al frente para intentar intimidar al mercenario pero en vez de eso recibió un disparo en el hombro rompiéndole la clavícula

Estaba por darse a la fuga nuevamente pero ya estaba bajo la mirada de Piers Nivans, sin fallo alguno le disparó en la rodilla, sin embargo al caer el muy ingrato soltó el maletín con las dos cepas al vacio boscoso

-"¡Maldición!"-el joven asestó un golpe contra el piso por lo que acaba de ocurrir

En pocos instantes Tori corrió para auxiliar al viejo Sabueso mientras el nervioso Finn tenía encañonado a Borkovic…

Habían cumplido la misión sin ninguna baja por parte del equipo omega, lamentablemente las muestras se perdieron a pesar de la búsqueda intensiva, pero habían atrapado a un pez gordo junto a uno de sus hombres sobrevivientes, los demás murieron a causa de la polilla tóxica.

Para el soldado Piers Nivans, la misión había sido un fracaso…

-o-

"Enfurecido" era poco para describir como se sentía Piers en ese momento, Borkovic estaba siendo interrogado por el capitán McCoy, mientras que el otro mercenario era interrogado por Jill un día después de haber sido capturados y trasladados a la BSAA

Si no estaba sentado con una especie de tic en la pierna moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo, se paseaba por la pequeña sala bastante impaciente, ya habían pasado 2 horas y no tenia noticias, una esbelta figura apareció en la entrada de la sala…Tori Allison

-"Si vienes a burlarte usando tu típico sarcasmo será mejor que te vayas de aquí"-replicó Piers

La muchacha frunció el ceño e ignoró su comentario

-"No vengo por eso, al contrario, entiendo que estés molesto por lo que sucedió, pero ¡vamos! no fue tu culpa, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, fue mala suerte que Borkovic dejara caer el maletín"

Piers giró dándole la espalda y se recargó en la pared

-"De cualquier forma fallé"

Se acercó a el y suavemente acarició su bien torneado brazo

-"Piers…lo hiciste bien, pudimos capturarlo y a uno de sus hombres también, sea lo que oculten el capitán los hará confesar tarde o temprano"

-"Tu no entiendes, tu no fallaste, no te equivocaste"

-"¡Ay por favor deja de auto compadecerte!, estás demasiado obsesionado con pertenecer al equipo alpha, que te adjudicas todos los errores que NO cometiste"

-"Ya basta Tori, no quiero seguir con esto"

-"Piers yo sólo quiero que comprendas que…"

-"¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!"- salió hecho un energúmeno de la pequeña sala dejando a una perpleja Tori quien lo dejó alejarse, sintió un impulso de querer llorar, era la primera vez que le gritaba de esa forma…

Tori se recargó en la entrada de la pequeña sala y se llevo una mano al pecho, por más que lo intentaba no tenía la habilidad para hacerlo sentir bien…

Piers caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, llevado por sus revoltosas emociones sobre el extenso pasillo de las instalaciones de la BSAA, estaba tan clavado en sus pensamientos recreando la escena de cómo podría haber evitado que Borkovic dejara caer el maletín, que no se dio cuenta que tenia a un Chris Redfield enfrente…quedó atónito cuando al fin se percató de su presencia

-"¡Capitán!"

-"Piers Nivans…¿tu equipo fue quien se encargó de capturar a Borkovic cierto?"

-"¡Así es señor! El y otro de sus hombres están siendo interrogados por los capitanes McCoy y Valentine"

Chris se dirigió a sus hombres y comentó

-"No tardaré mucho así que esperen aquí"-ordenó y los hombres asintieron, el militar traspasó a Piers luego se detuvo y comentó-"Buen trabajo soldado"-

Chris llegó hasta el área donde interrogaban a los criminales y entró directamente en la sala donde tenían preso a Borkovic, tocó el hombro de McCoy y dirigió una mirada desafiante al mercenario

-"Yo me encargo"

-"¡Ohh pero si es el legendario Chris Redfield en persona!, ¿deben estar desesperados eh?"

Chris golpeó con violencia la mesa

-"No estoy de humor para tus bromas, no soy tan benevolente como McCoy así que de una vez por todas quiero saber que te traes entre manos"

-"Bueno…si me dan inmunidad y me quitan algunos arrestos internacionales en mi contra puede que te cuente algo"

Las facciones del capitán se endurecieron

-"Yo no hago tratos con terroristas"

-"De cualquier forma, no soy el único al que le dieron una muestra…y la fase dos está por dar inicio…muy pronto ocurrirá algo grande Chris… que ni tu ni tus soldaditos de la BSAA podrán hacer algo al respecto"

Eso fue el detonante que Chris utilizó para propinarle un tremendo puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo al piso con violencia, Erick intentó entrar a detenerlo pero Jill , quien ya había concluido su interrogatorio con el mercenario, lo detuvo, Chris abrió la puerta enfurecido y se topó con ellos

-"Este tipo es un imbécil, no creo que suelte más información pero sigue presionando para ver que más le puedes sacar"-habló hacía Erick irritado

-"Chris…"-jill habló casi en un susurro

-"¿Dijo algo el mercenario?"- se dirigió hacia su esposa

-"No…el sólo estaba allí por si El Sabueso intentaba hacer algo contra Borkovic"

-"Ya veo…entonces será mejor que continúe investigando por mi cuenta"

Salió de aquella sala con pasos firmes, pisándole los talones una preocupada Jill quien intentó detenerlo

-"¡Chris espera!"

El se detuvo y volteó

-"Regresaré con el equipo alpha, hay disturbios de armas biológicas en todos lados"

-"Comprendo que debemos actuar lo más pronto posible para evitar que ésta situación empeore, pero al menos deberías tomarte un día para descansar"

Y no exageraba, se veía agotado, con heridas y moretones en todo el cuerpo, y conociéndolo bien ni siquiera había probado alimento alguno

-"No es necesario" -giró nuevamente y continuó su trayecto a la salida, pero Jill fue más rápida y se puso frente a el

-"¡Chris mírate! El equipo bravo o echo se puede hacer cargo de la situación, estás muy cansado y tu brazo derecho se ve en malas condiciones, déjame al menos curarte"

El hombre observó su brazo…recordó que se lo había lastimado cuando un B.O.W intento atacarlo y lanzo una granada de fragmentación, se cubrió con el haciendo que se clavaran varios pedazos del artefacto explosivo

-"Un médico de campo se hará cargo de curarlo, no debo perder más tiempo aquí, han aumentado los ataques de armas bio orgánicas y te guste o no, no me detendré hasta acabar con ellos"

Jill se acercó lentamente hasta lograr abrazarlo y recargar su cabeza en el pecho protector de su esposo y con tristeza comentó

-"Te estás exigiendo mucho y me preocupa tu condición, entiendo que quieras vengar a tu compañero Johnson pero…"-se ruborizó y lo abrazó con más fuerza-"te extraño mucho y me siento muy sola cuando no estás"

Chris suspiró y tomó a Jill por lo hombros separándola de su costado

-"Lo siento Jill…pero debo irme"

Sus palabras no lo habían tocado, sus sentimientos no lo habían alcanzado Jill sólo podía ver como se alejaba y un sentimiento de impotencia la invadió y finalmente con lágrimas en sus ojos, soltó lo que se había callado durante todo ese tiempo

-"¡Has cambiado Chris!, ¡Ya no eres el hombre al que una vez amé!"

Chris se detuvo en seco tras la confesión de su compañera pero eso no impidió que el también le respondiese con cierto dolor

-"Y tu te has vuelto una egoísta al poner tus propios sentimientos sobre millones de vidas humanas"

Jill se quedó de pie con un torbellino de emociones, tan sola como el mismo pasillo que había sido abandonado por Chris

Lo que ella no sabía es que estaba siendo observada por Piers Nivans quien ya había descubierto lo que le hacia falta a Jill…la clave era…"amor"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Uuuuy! Que tal! Ya va a empezar lo mero bueno!

Disculpen por la tardanza pero en verdad que este capitulo me fue complicado escribirlo!

Yo creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que es la muestra y la mujer de cabello negro….

Todavía no empiezo el 4 asi que les volveré a pedir que me tengan infinita (y mas alla) paciencia sale?

Muchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews!

1 Un tipo de corte de carne


	4. Chapter 4: El pecado de Jill Valentine

ATENCION: este capítulo contiene lemon, si no estás familiarizado con ésta temática o no te gusta, te recomiendo que no lo leas

Capitulo 4: El pecado de Jill Valentine

Eran las últimas lloviznas que anunciaban el final del verano en Nueva York, los noticieros alertaban a los ciudadanos que tomaran sus debidas precauciones por posibles inundaciones en ciertas zonas de la ciudad, entonces el canal pasó a ser de un alarmante aviso a un canal de adrenalina, una carrera de autos Nascar, pero ni el deporte favorito de Piers lo mantenía atento en el aparato receptor, así que prefirió apagarlo y aventó el control remoto al sillón

Se dejó caer en la cama después de haberse tomado una ducha, pero no le sirvió mucho pues el calor que sentía era insoportable, por eso odiaba esta época, las lluvias no refrescaban en absoluto sino que se evaporaban y favorecía que el calor se volviese húmedo

Se giró sobre si mismo quedando boca arriba, tan sólo cubriendo con la frazada la parte baja del abdomen, dejando su torso y brazos bronceados al descubierto

El único sonido que se podía apreciar era el de la lluvia golpeando con fuerza sobre la ventana de la habitación del joven, quien se encontraba con los brazos extendidos y recostados debajo de la cabeza, recordando lo ocurrido la semana pasada después de haber capturado a Borkovic, aún no se perdonaba "el fallo que según el" había cometido, tras haber disparado en el lugar incorrecto haciendo que el enemigo dejara caer las muestras, pero eso ya había pasado a segundo grado, sus pensamientos estaban enfrascados en la discusión entre Jill y Chris, su matrimonio de algún modo se estaba deteriorando, pero lo que más le afectó a Piers fue ver a Jill llorar y eso lo llevó a taparse el rostro con la mano, avergonzándose de la estupidez que había hecho…

Aunque su mente le pedía a gritos que lo mejor era dejarla sola, su ego masculino disfrazado de "príncipe azul al rescate", en una versión militar, saliera a su encuentro con una sonrisa fresca y llena de vida saludándola como si nada hubiera sucedido, ganándose una mirada fulminante de la castaña y un "metete en tus asuntos soldado" con la voz más fría que pudo haber escuchado de parte de una mujer, que lo dejó helado y tan estúpido como un ebrio Finn Macauley confesándole su amor a Tori Allison…

-"Ahh"- suspiró y giró su cuerpo hacia la izquierda observando hacia la ventana, se sintió muy inmaduro por no haber comprendido los sentimientos de Jill, ya tenía la clave, ahora debía ingeniárselas nuevamente para volver a la jugada y tener a la mujer a su merced

-"Creo que esta noche no podré dormir otra vez…"

Al cabo de unas horas, el canto de los grillos sustituyó al de la lluvia en cuanto ésta dejó de caer por la ciudad, en el interior de la habitación del soldado se escucharon unos pasos muy suaves, unos finos dedos rozaron con delicadeza las sábanas que cubrían al joven y el peso que sintió sobre su cama hizo que Piers abriera los ojos para toparse con una provocativa jill valentine encima de el

-"J-jill…¿qué haces aquí?...¿cómo hiciste para?…"

-"Shhhh…"- colocó un dedo sobre los labios del chico para silenciarlo -"No digas nada"-

El joven no podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo ¿cómo era posible que jill estuviera en la mitad de la noche vestida con un exquisito encaje color negro, el cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros, mostrando su delicada piel tan blanca como la leche y esos ojos azules clavados en él, simplemente no parecía real…

-"J-jill… esto no está bien…"

Se ruborizó y la tomó de sus delicados hombros, apartándolo de él, haciendo que ella se sentara en su abdomen, Jill le dirigió una mirada seductora mientras comenzaba a tocarse los senos de forma sensual

-"¿Acaso no es lo que deseabas Piers?…¿tenerme a tu merced?"

Estaba tan nervioso que balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, en realidad era EL, el que estaba a su merced, Jill comenzó a acariciar su bien trabajado abdomen haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y jadeara

-"¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras en la base?- se inclinó nuevamente para besar su cuello hasta bajar a los pectorales-"Deja de hacerte el inocente, sé muy bien que eres un chico malo"

Piers intentó resistirse nuevamente ante los encantos de su superiora, era una locura aquella situación

-"Chris ya no me desea como mujer, y la verdad es que me siento muy sola…necesito de un hombre…Piers…"-se acercó a su oído y le susurró-"te necesito"

Ágilmente metió su mano entre las sábanas llegando al miembro del chico quien ya tenía una erección y comenzó a acariciarlo llevándolo a un estado de placer

-"¿Por qué sigues resistiéndote?...si tu cuerpo quiere todo lo contrario"-lo comentó con lujuria

Y era verdad, la deseaba y ya no podía controlarse más, estaba demasiado excitado, totalmente embelesado por esa mujer que lo había hechizado

-"Que esperas… hazme tuya de una vez"-se quitó el sujetador dejando al descubierto sus bien formados senos y finalmente Piers salió del trance en el que se encontraba tomando el control del asunto, arrancó las finas bragas, la tomó de las caderas y la penetró con fuerza haciendo que Jill gimiera de placer

-"Sigue así, sigue así"-jadeaba Jill que brincaba encima de el

Mientras la embestía con dureza se inclinó para poder estrujar sus senos con desesperación, retorciendo un pezón mientras lamía el otro, volviéndola loca…los gemidos y jadeos emitidos por la mujer lo llevaban a un estado de locura que hizo que finalmente dejara esas ataduras morales que lo suprimían y selló sus labios en un ardiente beso que lo incendió todavía más, quería hacerla gritar, quería hacerla gozar….quería hacerla suya y de nadie más…incluso del mismísimo Chris Redfield

Después de haber probado distintas posiciones, estaban por llegar a la cúspide del orgasmo, Jill pronunciaba repetidamente el nombre del chico, suplicándole que no parara de embestirla mientras que Piers estaba extasiado con tantas sensaciones placenteras que sentía al mismo tiempo… estaba a punto de explotar

-"¡Ya no puedo más!…¡voy a correrme!,¡ voy a…!"

Abrió los ojos, su cuerpo estaba impregnado de sudor y su respiración era agitada, lentamente giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y se encontró con una habitación iluminada por los rayos de luz que penetraban desde la ventana…se había tratado de un simple sueño erótico y lo comprobó al ver la típica erección matutina, ruborizado se echó boca abajo intentando nuevamente dormir pero le fue imposible, así que se levantó, se puso unos cómodos shorts negros, abrochó sus tenis, tomó su chamarra roja y salió a correr…

-o-

La lluvia anterior había dejado secuelas por la ciudad, con charcos adornando el suelo, las plantas estaban cubiertas por el rocío y en medio de melodiosos cánticos, las aves se sacudían el agua desde algún árbol

Piers trotaba sobre un hermoso parque intentando despejarse de lo ocurrido en el sueño pero había sido tan real, el hecho de tenerla desnuda frente a él, pidiéndole ser tomada, y más aun poder sentir su cuerpo tan tibio y todas aquellas sensaciones que lo volvían loco...carraspeó y sacudió la cabeza para tratar de olvidarlo

-"¡rayos, si no me controlo, tendré otra erección en medio del parque!"-pensó de mala gana

Pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que le tocó el hombro, cuando vio de quien se trataba su rostro se puso tan rojo que tuvo que voltear hacia el otro lado para no ser descubierto

-"Buenos días Piers"

-"J-jill…tiempo sin verte por aquí"

-"si…"-respondió con cierto desgano-"hoy es un día hermoso para salir a hacer ejercicio"

Piers asintió con el comentario de la mujer, esta vez utilizaría bien la cabeza para no cometer errores

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que alguno se dirigiera la palabra hasta que fue jill quien sorpresivamente rompió el hielo

-"Piers yo…quería disculparme contigo, estoy muy apenada por lo que sucedió la semana pasada, sé que no debí hablarte de ese modo, es sólo que la situación en la que estaba…"

-"No tienes porque pedir disculpas"- interrumpió el chico -"fui yo quien tuvo la culpa por ser tan impertinente"

Jill negó con la cabeza y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa

-"Tú has sido muy amable conmigo, así que esta vez, voy a recompensarte con algo"

Apareció en su mente la imagen de una desnuda y provocativa Jill balanceando de un lado a otro sus suaves pechos y agitando sus deseables caderas sobre el –"esa sería una muy buena recompensa"-pensó para sí el soldado

-"¿estás bien?"-preguntó la castaña confundida por la extraña expresión de Piers

Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza que estaba perdida con aquella visión angelical-"ahh…si sii…bueno, ¡no es necesario que me recompenses!"-contestó rápidamente "-¡Por todos los cielos me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido!"-pensó

Continuaron trotando por el extenso parque, conversando sobre cualquier tema como los amigos que eran…Piers había regresado a la jugada…

-o-

Dos días transcurrieron, el equipo omega entrenaba como siempre en el campo de pruebas, esta vez practicaban la activación y desactivación de bombas en el menor tiempo posible, Erick McCoy los dividió en dos equipos el primero conformado por Piers y Frank quienes se encargarían de activar bombas en puntos estratégicos, mientras que Finn, Tori y Chuck las desactivarían

Este ejercicio según McCoy era para que aprendieran los tipos de bombas que existían y qué saber hacer en el caso de encontrarse en una situación donde la presión y el tiempo era un factor muy importante en la correcta utilización de dicho artefacto

Como era costumbre, Tori se acercó a Piers contoneando las caderas y con el humor sarcástico que siempre se cargaba, le propuso un trato

-"Esto será así…si mi equipo logra desactivar sus bombas en el menor tiempo, pagarás lo que beba y coma en el Bar de Joe"

Piers sonrió maliciosamente y respondió-"Si nosotros les ganamos, quiero la carne más grande y jugosa de la Bota Texana"

-"¡Hecho!"-ambos chocaron sus manos como símbolo de la curiosa apuesta

Inició la prueba y los equipos trabajaron en sus deberes, Piers tuvo algunos problemas para activar las bombas, requerían de cierta concentración, los números, cables, colores y códigos lo hacían perder la paciencia, Frank era un estratega nato y ocultaba dichos artefactos en lugares según para él inimaginables…pero no contaban con que el verdadero experto Finn Macauley del otro equipo, era un especie de vidente para dar con ellas, la velocidad y la técnica con la que desactivaba cada bomba era impresionante y la emocionada Tori se veía con el premio en las manos

Como era de esperarse Piers y Frank perdieron la apuesta, el capitán anuncio a los ganadores de la prueba y Tori se abalanzó triunfadora a un sonrojado y orgulloso Finn, Frank y Chuck estaban sorprendidos por la gran habilidad que mantenía oculta el novato del equipo omega mientras un triste Piers veía en su mente como su filete jugoso de res al estilo "cowboy" se le iba de las manos, de pronto salió del trance al escuchar su nombre repetidas veces

La voz del capitán se escuchó por todo el campo quien se encontraba dentro de una cabina apartada del área, esta tenía un micrófono con el que se podía comunicar con su equipo

-"¿Qué sucede capitán?"

-"¡Con esa distracción entiendo por qué te fue mal en la práctica!, dirígete a la oficina de la capitana Redfield"

-"¡Si señor!"

Todos se quedaron confundidos, observando al joven salir del área de práctica, era muy extraño que Jill Valentine llamara a algún soldado de bajo rango como eran los novatos del equipo omega, a Tori le pareció muy extraño

- "¡Dejen de holgazanear que todavía no terminamos con el entrenamiento!"

-o-

Piers trotaba por un largo pasillo, siendo que estaba prohibido correr dentro de las instalaciones, no podía imaginar que es lo que querría Jill de él, ¿se habrá dado cuenta que es un talento desperdiciado y lo ascendería al equipo alpha? O tal vez necesitaba consuelo, esperándolo con aquel divino encaje negro deseando ser tomada, sea lo que fuese que quisiera, lo descubriría al doblar a la izquierda y toparse con la oficina de su superiora, impaciente tocó la puerta pasando en alto a la ingenua Molly Sullivan, la secretaria

La dulce voz de la capitana le indicó que podía entrar, para su decepción no vestía lencería provocativa, en vez de eso, a su lado estaba un hombre de unos 50 años

-"El es Piers Nivans, del equipo omega de quien te he hablado"

El hombre con gesto amable se acercó y le ofreció su mano como signo de saludo

-"Es un gusto conocerlo joven"

Jill vio el rostro del soldado confundido por la situación y por eso continuó explicando el porqué de su inesperada llamada

-"El es el profesor Doug, se encargó de entrenar a Chris hace algunos años, le platiqué sobre tu interés de formar parte del equipo alpha y accedió a entrenarte"

Piers abrió los ojos tan grandes por la gran noticia y recordó las palabras que Jill le comentó dos días atrás en el parque, acerca de recompensarlo…ésta era su sorpresa

Una maliciosa sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro y apretó con más fuerza la mano de su nuevo tutor

-"Encantado de conocerlo"

Transcurrida una hora conversaban sobre los tipos de entrenamiento que recibiría cuando al chico se le vino a la mente su práctica con el equipo omega e interrumpió la plática

-"¿Y qué hay del equipo omega?, estoy bajo las órdenes del capitán McCoy"

-"No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de hablar con Erick"-le guiñó un ojo al muchacho

El profesor Doug se dirigió hacia el militar y comentó

-"A las 15:00 horas nos reuniremos en el área de práctica, así que recomiendo que vayas y comas algo ligero"

-"Entendido", asintió el joven y salió de la oficina de Jill

-o-

McCoy les acababa de dar la noticia a sus compañeros acerca del nuevo tutor de Piers, tenían una mezcla entre sorpresa e indignación por la repentina preferencia de la capitana hacia el soldado

-"No es justo"-chilló Tori, -"¿de qué privilegios goza?, ¡yo también quiero un tutor privado!"

-"Ya deja de quejarte, deben tener sus razones para haberlo hecho"-comentó Frank

-"Hey, hey…¿todavía no me voy y ya están hablando mal de mí?"

Voltearon hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba un sonriente Piers sosteniendo una bandeja con comida, Tori se acercó a él y le reclamó pellizcándole fuertemente la mejilla

-"Nivans traidor, ahora ya no vas a cumplir el trato de pagarme lo que yo quiera en el bar de Joe"-

-"Claro que si"-respondió sobándose la mejilla-"por eso estoy aquí para ponernos de acuerdo"-

Todos lo observaron con cierta molestia, pero al fin y al cabo no pudieron hacer nada y mejor se resignaron

-"No lo hemos pensado aún, pero en cuanto fijemos una fecha te hablamos…claro si es que continúas considerándonos parte del equipo omega"

-"Ay por favor, no seas dramático Chuck, esto también fue repentino para mí",-se hacía el sorprendido, no pensaba revelarles la verdad-"¿me van a acompañar a comer o van a seguir indignados?"

Finalmente dejaron el coraje a un lado y se dirigieron al comedor principal de la B.S.A.A

-o-

Si se quejaba por el estricto entrenamiento de Erick McCoy, el del profesor Doug no tenia comparación, lo sometió a diversas pruebas físicas, psicológicas y de resistencia, al final del día lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa y dormir….dormir…dormir y no pensar en nada más que eso…

-o-

Sureste de China

Otro laboratorio deshabitado, Chris golpeó un muro por la frustración que sentía al ver aquel lugar tan lúgubre, frío y abandonado, lo único que había allí era una especie de crisálida cuyo interior estaba vacío, igual a la que se había mencionado en el informe del equipo omega tras haber capturado a Borkovic

Continuaron registrando el lugar en busca de alguna pista, lo único que pudieron encontrar fue un reporte en el que estaba escrito:

"¡Al fin me han elegido!, ¡los informes han confirmado que mi cuerpo es compatible con el virus C! Pronto dejaré de tener este cuerpo frágil e inútil. ¡Renaceré como una arma poderosa! Es posible que pierda mi consciencia humana, pero eso solo es un pequeño sacrificio a cambio de unos beneficios extraordinarios. He soñado con este momento toda mi vida. ¡Volveré a nacer!"

Y eso no sonaba nada bueno para Chris…

-o-

La primera semana fue in infierno en vida para Piers Nivans, el profesor Doug a simple vista se veía como un hombre muy amable y tranquilo pero a la hora de trabajar era otra persona completamente diferente y eso le agradaba a Piers, por fin estaba recibiendo un verdadero entrenamiento digno de él, sin embargo era exhaustivo, apenas si tenía tiempo para comer o descansar.

Era una gran oportunidad de oro para él y no debía desaprovechar la recompensa que su "víctima" le había otorgado, así que ahora le tocaba poner todo su empeño, esfuerzo y talento para demostrarles, a Jill y al profesor que era el mejor soldado de la B.S.A.A merecedor de pertenecer al equipo alpha.

Conforme avanzaron las semanas se fue adaptando al ritmo de trabajo, el profesor Doug veía gran potencial en el joven quien ya se había ganado su amistad y respeto por su constante esfuerzo y dedicación.

Jill también se dio cuenta del progreso de Piers, y eso le causaba alegría al ver lo perseverante que era, para poder llegar al nivel del equipo alpha e incluso de Chris, esa alegría pronto se convirtió en admiración y después en una especie de hobby, cuando tenía oportunidad, Jill se dirigía a la zona de entrenamiento tan sólo para observarlo practicar y eso le gustaba.

Fue cuestión del tiempo y del destino el que se volvieran tan cercanos, durante el día sus múltiples actividades no les permitían poder verse, pero en la noche, al finalizar sus deberes, se había convertido en una rutina pasear por la ciudad o cenar en distintos restaurantes.

Cualquier persona que los viese pensaría que eran una pareja por la forma en la que se llevaban, coqueteos visuales, roces físicos y las constantes indirectas de Piers hacia Jill, a veces las comprendía, otras fingía no captarlas, la diferencia de edades que era algo considerable tampoco parecía importar, ambos se habían acoplado perfectamente a sus personalidades…

…Piers nunca se dio cuenta cuando fue que dejó de fingir y Jill tampoco se dio cuenta cuando fue que se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos…

Hasta que aquella noche lluviosa a finales de junio lo cambió todo…

- "Por eso nunca apuestes con una mujer, siempre llevamos la delantera"-comentaba la castaña

Se detuvieron en seco cuando abrieron la puerta del bar bohemio "The hat", la lluvia caía a borbotones, era tan intensa que incluso les impedía ver hacia el exterior, simplemente no se lo esperaban, unas horas atrás el calor era agobiante, el clima siempre hacía de las suyas

Piers se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó a Jill, ella se negó e intentó quitársela, pero él siguió sosteniéndola de los hombros

-"Pero… Piers, pescarás un terrible resfriado si no te cubres"

El chico sonrió ante la preocupada Jill, en el fondo le gustó que se sintiera así por él y después de pensarlo unos cuantos segundos comentó

–"Entonces haremos esto…"-, pegó su cuerpo al de ella, tomó la chaqueta y la extendió por encima de ellos haciendo parecer un paraguas –"¿Qué tal?, tu auto queda más cerca, así que te acompañaré y luego correré al mío, ¿de acuerdo?"

La castaña se sintió un poco mas aliviada por la "creativa" solución y asintió un poco ruborizada, pero Piers estaba demasiado concentrado en la carrera que emprendería hacia el auto, que no se percató de la reacción de Jill

Sin más, se lanzaron hacia la calle corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas les permitieron pero poco les sirvió, las gotas perforaron los tejidos más gruesos de la chaqueta y para cuando habían llegado al auto estaban prácticamente empapados, en un momento de torpeza jill tiró las llaves en el charco y resignados se echaron a reír

-"¡Mírate nada más, pescarás un terrible resfriado Jill!"-rió el joven

-"Pues déjame decirte que tu plan de usar la chaqueta como paraguas fue una mala idea"

Volvieron a reír, la lluvia dejó de importarles un bledo, Piers se acercó a su compañera para quitarle un mechón del rostro y después acariciar su rostro, sus miradas se cruzaron quedándose inertes en aquel espacio…

Fueron acercándose lentamente...

Sintiendo la tibia respiración uno del otro…

Sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco…

Los latidos acelerados se sincronizaron en una sola melodía…

Y sucedió lo inevitable…

Un beso frio, un beso húmedo, un beso que fue subiendo de intensidad, tan esperado por ambos, haciendo que se rompiera finalmente aquella tensión que tenían arraigada desde el momento en que se conocieron, ahora Jill estaba acariciando el firme cuello del chico mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello y Piers se centró en abrazarla como si no quisiese que se escapara de el…

Tuvieron que separarse por un momento para tomar aire…

-"Subamos al auto", dijo la castaña ruborizada y Piers la obedeció

Durante el trayecto no se dirigieron palabra alguna, estaban muy nerviosos y el tiempo se burló de ellos haciendo el camino largo en alrededor de 20 minutos llegaron al departamento de Jill, bastante acogedor con un buen gusto minimalista en opinión de Piers, Jill salió del baño y le ofreció una toalla para que se secara, pero en vez de eso el chico la detuvo, sosteniéndole la cadera y pegó su frente con la de ella susurrando sensualmente

-"¿Podemos continuar en dónde nos quedamos?"

Jill sabía lo que eso significaba, pero simplemente no podía negarse, el beso que se dieron la dejó hipnotizada y la hacía sentir tan bien, tan amada y deseada que finalmente se dejó atrapar por los encantos del soldado siendo ella misma quien le plantara un ardiente beso impregnado con esos intensos sentimientos

Se deshicieron de las prendas con rapidez, haciendo que los botones saltaran por toda la habitación, muy diferente de la Jill provocativa de sus sueños, la mujer que tenía enfrente estaba apenada cubriéndose el pecho, Piers sostuvo sus manos dejándole ver que tenía una cicatriz producto del dispositivo que le insertó Albert Wesker dos años atrás, eso no le importó en lo más mínimo al joven y para sorpresa de la castaña, le besó la cicatriz, un hermoso detalle por parte de él

Jill comprendió que no era "la primera vez" de Piers y lo comprobó por la manera en que era tocada, con gentileza, con suavidad sabiendo cuales eran los puntos que la hacían perder el control, el chico inocente que tenía por concepto había desaparecido convirtiéndose frente a ella en todo un profesional del sexo

Piers la recostó, quedando encima de ella, contemplando su exquisita figura, por fin la tenía en donde quería y se aseguraría de no hacerla olvidar este día, así que debía lucirse en todos los aspectos

Comenzó por besar y lamer las piernas subiendo hasta el vientre, acariciando su firme y delgado abdomen, la castaña jadeaba por las emanaciones de placer que recibía pero Piers estaba dispuesto a encenderla aun más, así que delicadamente y con cierto cuidado rozó su intimidad haciendo que se arqueara sobre la cama, estrujando las sábanas por aquella deliciosa sensación que la estaba derritiendo, sin dejar de tocarla siguió con los excitados pechos, saboreándolos como si se tratase de un dulce.

Las gotas de lluvia que antes tenían impregnados pasaron a ser sustituidos por el sudor y la temperatura corporal se incrementaba

-"Piers…s-si sigues tocándome de ese modo me voy a…"

Dejó de estimular su zona erógena, ya estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, pero la haría sufrir otro poco más, quería escucharla, implorarle que la hiciera suya

La atrajo hacia él quedando sentados uno frente al otro, para besarle los labios jugueteando con sus lenguas, después la abrazó, lamió su oreja y bajó al cuello dándole pequeñas mordiditas, Jill estaba totalmente sometida por aquel éxtasis llamado Piers Nivans quien proseguía explorando su cuerpo, tocando puntos que no imaginaba que fuesen tan placenteros, degustándosela como un exquisito postre

Finalmente, ruborizada y doblegada ante él se atrevió a confesar

-"ahhh…Piers, ¡hazme tuya antes de que me vuelvas loca!"

Piers sonrió triunfador complacido por lo que acababa de escuchar, sujetó sus caderas y Jill rodeó con sus piernas la baja espalda del soldado preparada para recibirlo

-"Será un placer…"

Y entró en ella… la castaña dio un pequeño grito, mezcla del dolor y placer, se afianzó con fuerza hacia al soldado disfrutando de las embestidas…

Los gemidos ahogaban el estruendoso sonido de la lluvia, que golpeaba con violencia la ventana de la habitación, lo único que se podía apreciar eran las siluetas de los amantes haciendo el amor, iluminados por la luz de la ciudad

En aquel ambiente cargado de erotismo no importaba la BSAA, la obsesión por el equipo alpha e incluso el respeto que sentía por Chris Redfield, se estaba tirando a su esposa quien estaba bajo su poder

Jill se soltó el cabello liberándose un dulce aroma de su fragancia que lo volvió loco, eso lo incentivó para cargarla entre sus protectores y varoniles brazos quedando la mujer de espaldas hacia él, abriéndole las piernas, penetrándola con cierta violencia

Siguió recorriendo todo el cuerpo de su víctima con caricias, estrujando sus pechos, y estimulando su sexo mientras era penetrada una y otra vez, por su parte Jill también quería que su compañero la pasara bien, movió de diferentes formas la cadera, en círculos, de arriba hacia abajo lenta y rápidamente

-"Ughhh…lo haces muy bien, ¡sigue, sigue!"- exclamo Piers

Aquella mujer le producía sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, estaba demasiado excitado y ya no podía aguantar más, estaba por llegar al orgasmo, pero antes de eso cambiaron nuevamente de posición, dejando esta vez a Jill boca abajo y Piers encima suyo

Jill gritó estremeciéndose bajo el cuerpo del hombre, estrujando la almohada a su costado cuando Piers la penetró hasta el fondo y entonces sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriendo todo su ser llegando al tan ansiado clímax cuando de pronto una imagen se atravesó por su cabeza…"Chris"…lo que debía ser un delicioso orgasmo se convirtió en una pesadilla al recordarlo y se dio cuenta de lo terrible que había hecho, en pocos segundo Piers también alcanzó el orgasmo y se dejó caer a su lado…se quedaron recostados por unos minutos, muy agitados, aun con los efectos de espasmos en el interior de sus cuerpos, Jill se abrigó con la sábana al sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse, cuando se vio rodeada por los tibios brazos de Piers que la acurrucaba en su pecho, el joven le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y cayó profundamente dormido…Jill no concilió el sueño en toda la noche…

-o-

Los rayos de luz la obligaron a levantarse pesadamente, Piers hizo un sonidito como el de un bebé cuando ella se movió, pero continuó dormido, causándole cierta ternura, recogió las prendas que tiró al piso y se dirigió al baño a refrescarse…

Estaba consciente de lo que había hecho, una traición total a su matrimonio, a Chris, a ella misma…se sentía tan estúpida por haberse dejado llevar por aquellas emociones como si fuera una adolescente

Se quedó con la mente perdida mientras el agua limpiaba los rastros de la "noche loca" y la única solución apresurada que se le cruzó a la cabeza era la de hablar con Piers y hacerle olvidar lo que sucedió

Terminó de bañarse y ya vestida, salió rápidamente hacia la habitación encontrando la cama recogida y vacía, un olor familiar le llamó la atención y bajó nerviosa a la cocina, para toparse con unos exquisitos omelettes, tocino, pan y jugo preparados por un sonriente Piers

-"¡Buenos días!"-comentó animadamente

Jill estaba sorprendida por el encantador detalle y las intensiones tan decididas que tenía se esfumaron…

-"El mejor cheff de la BSAA te ha preparado el desayuno"

-"mmm…parece que alguien se levantó con mucha modestia"

El chico se acercó para darle un beso en los labios pero Jill lo evadió, él comprendió el respetar su espacio, tal vez estaba avergonzada por la noche anterior o quién sabe, pero su actitud era un tanto extraña, terminaron de desayunar y la mujer se levantó con rapidez para guardar todos los trastes sin embargo Piers la detuvo abrazándola por detrás

-"Falta mucho tiempo para ir a la base, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un tiempo extra y repetimos lo de…?"

No terminó la pregunta porque Jill lo interrumpió abruptamente

-"d-debo ir, olvidé que tengo unos pendientes urgentes por hacer y podría tener problemas"

No le quedó de otra así que tuvo que resignarse…

-o-

Llegaron a la base por separado, Piers fue directamente con el profesor y Jill se escabulló a su oficina, la cabeza le dolía a rabiar, tomó el teléfono y llamó a la secretaria

-"Por favor tráeme una pastilla y agua"

Después de haberla tomado se dejó caer en la silla con los pensamientos torturándole el alma, cuando nuevamente Molly Sullivan entró a su oficina

-"¿Qué sucede?", preguntó con pesadez

-"Tori Allison, agente de campo del equipo omega quiere hablar con usted"

Jill se quedó en blanco y luego reaccionó

-"S-si, hazla pasar por favor"

-"¿Segura que se encuentra bien?"-preguntó preocupada Molly al verla tan distraída

-"si, si, sólo estoy cansada eso es todo"

Tori era muy predecible así que le fue fácil distinguir que no se pondrían a platicar de cosas bonitas por el ceño fruncido marcado en su frente

-"Buenos días Tori, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?" con voz pasiva y amable la saludó

La semi pelirroja se dejó caer abruptamente en la silla y fue al grano dejándose de protocolos innecesarios

-"Quiero saber, ¿por qué Piers Nivans tiene un tutor privado?"

La pregunta tan directa, típica de Tori la dejó sin habla, esperaba que le reclamara por cualquier otra situación más no con aquello, estaba tan cansada y confusa que realmente no sabía con qué responder, la había atrapado con la guardia baja

No podía decirle que había sido una forma de recompensar al chico por haber sido tan amable con ella, y admitiéndolo en sus adentros porque también le gustaba, era una respuesta poco inteligente y de ser así tendría que recompensar a cualquier persona que la saludara o sonriera

Como no recibía ninguna respuesta Tori siguió quejándose

-"Creo que no es justo que se tengan este tipo de preferencias en la B.S.A.A, Piers pertenece al equipo omega y como tal, todos debimos haber recibido un trato igual"

Lo cierto es que la chiquilla tenía absoluta razón, un detalle más que se lamentó la fundadora por dejarse llevar…

-"Bueno…lo que sucede es que…"

Una vez más la puerta de su oficina fue abierta, no era Molly la secretaria si no un Erick McCoy muy irritado

-"¿¡Se puede saber qué haces aquí cuando deberías estar entrenando con los demás!?"

La joven se levantó automáticamente y respondió sin titubear

-"Vine porque es injusto que nuestro equipo no tenga un tutor"

-"Ugh…sigues con eso…"- se llevó una mano cubriendo el rostro-"yo mismo le pedí a Jill que entrenara a Nivans ¿satisfecha?"

-"¿p-pero?"

-"¡Pero nada!, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago o no hago y será mejor que regreses de una vez o soy capaz de sacarte del pelotón"

La tomó de la espalda guiándola a la salida y le dirigió una mirada muy seria a la capitana dejándola atónita por todo lo sucedido y McCoy salió sin decir nada más

La había salvado…

Después de haberlo meditado por unos minutos, la situación no podía seguir así, estaba cegada por el bueno de Piers y eso había nublado su juicio, las palabras de Tori le abrieron los ojos, era muy injusta y esto tenía que parar…

Salió de la oficina dispuesta a hablar con la causa de su locura y nada ni nadie la detendrían

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ahhh! Las cosas se pondrán color de hormiga en el próximo episodio!

Antes que nada le quiero agradecer a Jill Filth por su invaluable ayuda para la realización de este fic, así que con mucho cariño va dedicado a ti!

A todos mis preciados lectores, les agradezco por tan lindas palabras de ánimo para continuar la historia

XD es la primera vez que escribo algo tan lemon no saben lo difícil que fue redactarlo! Espero que les sea de su agrado y con gusto esperaré sus reviews

No sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar porque acabo de entrar a trabajar, pero eso si les digo que no dejare abandonado el proyecto, el capitulo que viene ya esta mas o menos armado…

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!


	5. Chapter 5: Rompiendo las reglas parte I

**Capitulo 5: Rompiendo las reglas parte I**

Habían pasado dos años desde que no veía a su antigua compañera Sheva Alomar quien recibió a Chris con su cálida sonrisa característica de ella, lamentablemente no había tiempo para ponerse a platicar sobre como los trataba la vida, se estaba creando un potente virus que amenazaba la paz y seguridad del mundo aunado a la guerra contra los BOW expandiéndose por diversas zonas de la tierra, la BSAA del norte, sur, este y oeste tenían que actuar de una vez por todas

La reunión se dio en el continente africano el cual alberga dos sedes principales al este y oeste de África, la BSAA occidental ubicada en Nigeria recibió a las demás ramas dispersas de dicha organización

Llevaban varias horas discutiendo sobre posibles culpables, pero no habían pruebas suficientes que los sustentaran, lo único con lo que contaban eran las notas que Chris había hallado y aun con eso no bastaban

-"Es un hecho que este grupo de mercenarios llamados "´La vita nuova" identificados por la insignia de una araña negra que portan en el brazo derecho, está adquiriendo poder de alguien más "grande", y los está proveyendo con esas muestras"

-"Ya se han suscitado varios incidentes con esta arma biológica en diversos países del mundo…"

-"¡No podemos seguir así, estamos peleando en círculos sin avanzar!"

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio, desilusionados por no encontrar alguna solución, sin embargo una concentrada Sheva seguía revisando todos los archivos recopilados por los capitanes y una fotografía llamó su atención

-"Este es Borkovic, el que tienen preso en Norteamérica ¿cierto?

Chris dirigió la mirada hacia su ex compañera y asintió

-"Si, es el líder de esos mercenarios, ¿qué hay con eso?"

La mujer de color sonrió sin apartar la vista de la imagen del enemigo proyectada en el muro y por la expresión en su rostro, Chris comprendió que tenía algo en mente

-"Hemos tenido la respuesta frente a nosotros todo el tiempo"

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"-preguntó un emocionado Josh Stone al colocarse a su lado

-"Sé que es un plan muy arriesgado, pero si tenemos éxito, habremos de dejar de correr en círculos"

Todos los reunidos mostraron interés hacia la propuesta de la brillante agente…

Tras salir de la reunión, Chris se detuvo al escuchar su nombre por Shao Yang, el capitán de la BSAA asiática, un hombre quien se había ganado el respeto del capitán norteamericano

-"¿En qué te puedo ayudar Shao?"

El asiático le entregó un folder a Chris y éste lo empezó hojear

-"Se que estarás muy ocupado con la nueva misión, pero esa niña es muy terca y me hizo jurarle que si te veía te lo hiciera llegar"

-"Mera Biji…"-habló mientras leía sus datos

-"En estos momentos se encuentra en una misión, posee la mejor habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, quiere pertenecer en tu equipo"-concluyó Shao

Chris vio que había una solicitud para ser incorporada al equipo alpha comandado por él, si Shao en persona la recomendaba, era porque de verdad la chica era buena, Chris sonrió y asintió a la petición de su amigo

-"En cuanto esta misión llegue a su fin, arreglaré lo necesario para que Mera trabaje con nosotros"

-o-

Los Sábados por la noche como eran de costumbre, el "Bar de Joe" estaba a reventar, los pobres meseros corrían de un lado a otro tratando de brindar el mejor servicio a los clientes pero por más que lo intentaran no podían evitar que chocaran unos con otros, tropezaran y rompieran platos o vasos e incluso enviarle a Piers Nivans una orden de Patatas fritas condimentadas en vez de carne asada con patatas, eso fue la "gota que derramo el vaso" jodiendo su día con excelencia

Todos le hicieron burla por eso, normalmente él habría reído también, pero esta vez estaba tan cabreado que sintió deseos de golpear a cada uno, prefirió ignorarlos no valía la pena hacer algo de lo que después se arrepintiera…

El motivo de su enojo tenia 4 letras:…"Jill"…

-o-

Ese mismo día por la mañana supo que sería un asco cuando ambos se toparon en el área de descanso de la BSAA, Piers con una encantadora y brillante sonrisa, Jill cansada y seria

-"¡hey Jill! Al fin te encuentro, los chicos iran al bar de Joe en la noche…debo pagar la apuesta que perdí, quisieras acomp…"

-"Piers…"

Por el tono tan grave y seco con en el que se refirió hacia el, supo que no eran buenas noticias

-"Acompáñame a la terraza…"

El joven suspiró y la siguió…

Una brisa cálida acarició el rostro de la castaña que contemplaba el cielo tan azul, le gustaba subir allí para relajarse, aunque en esos momentos era lo que menos sentía, para Piers, en los 3 años que llevaba como miembro de la organización, era la primera vez que tenia la oportunidad de pisar allí sin embargo le importaba poco la vista, la brisa cálida o el cielo azul, quería saber de una vez por todas el motivo por el que Jill lo había traído hasta aquella terraza, así que fue al grano y cortó el silencio a su alrededor

-"¿Y bien?, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?"-se acercó e imitó la posición de su compañera recargando sus brazos sobre el barandal

Jill fijó sus hermosos ojos azules en los inquietos ojos esmeraldas del soldado y lo soltó sin titubear

-"Quiero que olvides todo lo que sucedió anoche"

De inmediato Piers reaccionó ante aquella aberración y la tomó del brazo girándola frente a él, sin llegar a lastimarla

-"¡¿Me pides que lo olvide así nada más!?, ¡¿entonces que fue lo de ayer!?, ¿¡una mentira!?"

Jill desvió su mirada, clavándola en el piso

-"Piers, estuvo mal, fue un impulso tonto, ¡algo por lo que nos dejamos llevar!"

-"No…"-negó con la cabeza-"Para mi no fue algo tonto"-

-"De cualquier forma…"-levantó su mirada volviéndola a fijar en el chico de forma decidida-"A partir de ahora nos trataremos como capitán y soldado, ya no habrán mas recompensas, ni preferencias y por nuestro bien será mejor que lo dejemos así"

Se quedaron viendo con intensidad por interminables segundos, mientras la brisa calurosa rodeaba sus figuras, Piers inconscientemente seguía sosteniendo con fuerza el brazo de la castaña y sintió el músculo tenso de la presión

-"Suéltame por favor…"

Finalmente la liberó y la vio marcharse de su lado…

No debería importarle…

El sólo estaba jugando con ella…

Simplemente era un peón para cumplir su objetivo…

Entonces…¿Por qué le dolía tanto?...

Los tarros de cerveza puestos con fuerza por Tori Allison lo sacaron de esa desagradable remembranza aterrizándolo de nueva cuenta en el bar…

-"¡Vamos por la tercera ronda!"- gritó con ahínco

-"No deberían seguir bebiendo…ya nos fue anunciado que mañana será la prueba y nos quieren en las mejores condiciones"-comentó con apatía el soldado

-"¡Venga ya!, ¡quita esa carota y tómate una conmigo!...a todo esto…¿Por qué luces tan enfadado?, ¿es por la apuesta?"

Piers la evadió, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, habían transcurrido 3 horas desde que estaba en el bar, los chicos competían por ver quien bebía más, cuanto aguantaban, retos estúpidos e infantiles que lo tenían hastiado, solamente quería llegar a casa y dormir…

-"Ya déjalo en paz", comentó al fondo un semi briago Chuck –"está enojado porque hoy lo reprendió su tutor privado"-enfatizó en esas últimas dos palabras en tono de burla

Y no mentía, desde que tuvo la "acalorada" discusión con Jill, todo salió mal, no pudo concentrarse en el entrenamiento, cometió muchos errores tan impropios de el, que se ganó una buena regañiza por parte de Doug Wright, para su desgracia Chuck, Finn y Frank fueron a ver su práctica y contemplaron las fallas del aturdido soldado

Pero ese simple comentario basto para que un irritado Piers golpeara la mesa, Chuck era un buen amigo pero tenía esa manía de comentar cosas fuera de lugar, Tori intentó calmarlo con tomándolo del brazo con una sonrisita nerviosa

Curiosamente esa noche Tori estaba muy cariñosa con Piers, puso empeño en retocarse y arreglarse, incluso se puso la pulsera que él le había regalado en su cumpleaños, y se prometió a si misma no hablar con sarcasmos ni decir tonterías que pudieran llegar a repudiarla, sin embargo el hombre estaba tan cabreado y perdido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de todos esos detalles…fue en vano el esfuerzo de la novata médico

El joven aguantó una media hora más y finalmente se levantó, tomó su chaqueta, metió la mano a su bolsillo derecho para sacar algunos dólares y los aventó en la mesa… sin despedirse salió del famoso bar…al percatarse de su ausencia, Tori corrió detrás de él como si fuera un caballo desbocado

-"¡Ahora si ve con todo!"-gritó Chuck mientras los demás le seguían el juego riéndose a carcajadas

-"¡Guarden silencio idiotas!"-respondió una sonrojada semi pelirroja y semi briaga antes de abrir la puerta del bar

No sabía si era por el efecto del alcohol pero su corazón latía demasiado rápido, no pensaba con claridad lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero ya había tomado la decisión de arriesgarse y el momento parecía perfecto, tomo aire hasta llenar los pulmones y empleó todo su aliento para gritar su nombre…

-"¡Piers!"

Automáticamente el soldado volteo observando a una agitada Tori que había corrido un gran tramo del estacionamiento tan solo para hablar con el

-"¿Qué sucedió, por que te fuiste así nada más?"

- "Tu apuesta está pagada, así que no tienes que venir a…"

-"¡Y-yo, no venia por eso!"-lo interrumpió rápidamente

-"Entonces…"

-"¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa?, estoy algo cansada"

-"Y algo tomada"-bromeó a pesar del mal humor que se cargaba y accedió a su petición

Tori podía soportar distintos tipos de tensión y estrés, pero no una relacionada con Piers Nivans, dentro del auto, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y embriagada por la exquisita fragancia del chico que la tenia envuelta en un trance, durante el camino hablo de la prueba que tendrían al amanecer , fue una sorpresa para todos cuando les fue anunciado, así que eso le sirvió para quejarse de lo injusto de sus superiores le ayudo significativamente para disimular su nerviosismo, mentalmente suplicaba que el tiempo transcurriera a la velocidad de la luz porque no aguantaba la presión…

No era la primera vez que Piers la llevaba hasta su casa, ambos bajaron del jeep cuando se toparon con el departamento naranja, Tori compartía gastos con su mejor amiga Andy Johnson, que por cuestiones de trabajo estaba fuera de la ciudad, lo que significaba que era la perfecta oportunidad, se despidió rápidamente y emprendió una huida a su casa pero un cambio inesperado hizo que se detuviera en seco, recordando aquellos eventos tan presentes en su vida que involucraban a Piers Nivans….

Y Tori Allison creía que el destino los tenía atados….

La primera vez que se conocieron fue gracias a aquel despojo de auto barato que la chica tenia, durante el camino hacia su primer día de trabajo en la BSAA se le descompuso en la mitad de la calle, ganándose miles de gritos e insultos de parte de los automovilistas, la pobre muchacha no tenía ni idea de qué podía hacerle al viejo auto y como un ángel caído del cielo apareció el novato de 21 años cumplidos Piers, ofreciéndole su ayuda…

Les causó gracia al descubrir que ambos se dirigían a la organización y charlaban como si se conociesen desde años, lógicamente llegaron tarde y fueron severamente castigados

Tampoco olvidaría esa misma tarde al finalizar el castigo del capitán McCoy, cuando Tori le comento que ella había estudiado medicina militar pero no tenía experiencia con armas y Piers la animó:

"_Entonces tu curarás mis heridas mientras yo cubro tu espalda"_

Con el tiempo se hicieron buenos amigos, Piers siempre estuvo a su lado ayudándola y apoyándola, fue gracias a el, que la chica perdió el miedo a las armas y quien la enseño a tener una mejor puntería, además ella estaba sorprendida por sus habilidades con el sniper, esa admiración y respeto que sentía hacia él fue creciendo hasta convertirse en amor

Sin duda lo que la hizo darse cuenta que estaba enamorada fue una vez en el otoño antepasado cuando unos soldados del equipo bravo usando su posición como pretexto, decidieron intimidarla y molestarla, pero fue defendida por Nivans, quien les propino tremenda paliza, para su mala suerte un capitán los detuvo y estuvieron a punto de echarlo de la organización si no fue porque Tori intercedió, el soldado no dudó ni un momento en defenderla y eso la cautivo…

Piers formaba parte de todos esos recuerdos y se había convertido en una persona muy especial para Tori, eso la impulsó a crecer más como persona, como mujer, como médico y soldado, porque quería ser digna de poder estar a su lado

Recordar aquello le brindó valor y supo que era hora de dejar atrás su miedo y reprimir sus sentimientos arraigados por el desde hace 2 años, esto tenía que llegar a su fin, así que se irguió, tomo aire, apretó fuertemente los puños y dándole la espalda al chico comenzó a hablar sin dar marcha atrás…

-"Escucha muy bien Sniper Boy…más te vale que pongas todo tu esfuerzo en la última prueba que tendremos como el equipo omega…"

Esa era la Tori de siempre, Piers estaba seguro que le saldría con un nuevo desafío, se había comportado rara en el bar de Joe pero pensaba que era producto de la bebida, sin embargo la chica no se atrevía a darle la cara y el soldado no comprendía muy bien que es lo que trataba de decirle

-" La verdad es que, quería esperar hasta los resultados finales de la misión… me prometí que si lograba entrar en el equipo alpha, si lograba superarte… me atrevería a decirte…"-hizo una larga pausa, se llevó una mano a la altura del brazalete que el chico le había regalado y lo apretó con fuerza, eso le dio valor para dar un giro muy brusco y en dos zancadas se abalanzó hacia sus brazos, pegando la cabeza contra el pecho de Piers y lo abrazó tan fuerte como sus fuerzas le permitieron para finalmente poder confesarle:

-"…¡Lo mucho que me gustas!"

De algún modo no le sorprendió lo que la joven enamorada acababa de hacer, conocía con anticipación los sentimientos de ella, pero le causó ternura el hecho de que Tori haya podido vencer esa timidez y correspondió a su efusivo abrazo haciendo que la chica se sintiera tan reconfortada y protegida entre su ser

Había soñado tantas veces con este momento…

Piers era sincero con sus sentimientos y quería ser muy claro con ella, la chica se había esforzado al máximo al atreverse a confesárselo y ahora era el turno de corresponder ese gesto de la novata, la separo suavemente y le dedicó la más dulce sonrisa que ni en sus sueños hubiera podido imaginar

-"Gracias Tori, en verdad me siento halagado…pero…no puedo corresponderte"- la chica tenía los orbes tan grandes por la decepción que acababa de recibir y bajo la mirada al piso con la visión borrosa de querer llorar, y aun así con los sentimientos hechos pedazos se atrevió a preguntarle

-"¿Hay alguien más…te…gusta otra persona?"

Como un relámpago Jill Valentine cruzó los pensamientos del soldado

Con la cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba al verlo por las mañanas…

El aroma embelesante que emanaba su cabello…

La textura de su suave y tersa piel…

Sus dulces labios que lo tentaban a pecar…

El haberla recordado tenerla entre sus brazos y creer que todo aquello había sido un sueño…una vana ilusión lo regresaron a la cruda realidad…

-"No"- se atrevió a responder con cierto dolor en su pecho

Tori soltó un fuerte suspiro, admitiendo su derrota, le dedicó una exagerada mueca sonriente

-"¡Ahhh! Me siento liberada, esa emoción me estaba estresando y debo estar al máximo para la prueba de mañana, ¡así que no perderé contra ti!"-le apuntó con el dedo en forma de disparo y le sacó la lengua, una extraña e infantil actitud de su parte

El cielo comenzó a relampaguear y partieron cada uno por su lado, al momento de cerrar la puerta, Tori se desplomó al piso y las lágrimas reprimidas brotaron, afortunadamente, el ruido de la lluvia ahogó su llanto, le hubiera gustado que su amiga Andy estuviese a su lado para consolarla

-o-

Piers apagó el motor de su jeep quedándose sólo con el sonido opaco de la lluvia impactando sobre el auto, estaba con las manos pegadas al volante, la mandíbula tensa y la mirada extraviada, su definición: perturbado

El tener esa conversación con Tori minutos atrás, le recordó a Jill besándola bajo la lluvia y bajo las sábanas y le hizo abrir los ojos para darse cuenta hasta donde había llegado…ya no se trataba de un simple juego de conquista, se había acostado con la esposa del capitán Redfield, su ídolo y ejemplo a seguir, lo había traicionado y mientras se estaba jugando la vida en quien sabe donde, Piers usaba a su mujer para llegar a Chris, pero no lo había comprendido hasta ahora…

Los sentimientos de Tori hacia el eran demasiado puros que incluso le dolían, le dolían porque ella era sincera y él un mentiroso, porque si hubiera querido habrían tenido una relación estable, divertida y normal, sin embargo no se merecía ser engañada de esa forma y una regla que se había impuesto era la de no involucrar a nadie más que Jill

Pero también se había impuesto no mezclar sus sentimientos por la capitana…

Se desconocía a si mismo, nunca creyó haber caído tan bajo, nunca creyó haber hecho lo que estaba haciendo y peor aun, no podía olvidar aquellas palabras que lo dejaron marcado en la terraza

_-"Quiero que olvides todo lo que sucedió anoche"_

No creyó que le afectaría de ese modo…

Creyó que al haberse acostado con ella no involucraría más que su propia carne, pero estaba equivocado, el problema es que Jill le estaba produciendo nuevas sensaciones que no había experimentado antes y eso no le gustaba, era un hombre que siempre tenía las cosas bajo control y algo estaba sucediendo…

Había llegado a tal grado que Jill se convirtió en un barómetro para Piers, un día se amaban y al otro día le pedía que la olvidara, dejando al pobre soldado sumido en un tormentoso caos de confusión y desesperación, le frustraba no tener absoluto control, se estaba tomando tan enserio su papel y Jill era tan indecisa…comprendía que las cosas estaban difíciles por ser una mujer casada, sin embargo si accedió a estar con el era porque su amor por Chris no era tan grande…

…¿O lo era?...

¿Podría olvidarla?, ¿se daría por vencido?

-o-

Un helicóptero con coordenadas hacia el mar de Ojotsk en las islas de Shantar, Rusia se dirigía con el equipo omega y el equipo bravo encabezado por Jill Valentine

Por los rostros que traían lo novatos, Jill se percató que habían tenido una mega fiesta

Finn, Chuck y Frank estaban "crudos", el primero tenia unas nauseas terribles y ya se había tomado medio frasco de pastillas para contrarrestarlo, Chuck tenia escalofríos y Frank tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza, por otro lado Tori parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche, sus ojos estaban hinchados

Discretamente la capitana observó a Piers, estaba en buena condición pero también parecía que no había dormido, sus ojos se veían cansados, se dio cuenta que era observado y sus miradas chocaron haciendo que rápidamente la castaña desviara sus ojos hacia la ventanilla, agradeció en sus adentros cuando el piloto del helicóptero les aviso que estaban por llegar al punto de reunión, se puso de pie y con voz autoritaria comentó

-"Soldados…el examen dará inicio en este momento…nos dividiremos en distintos equipos, cada uno estará bajo el mando de un camarada del equipo bravo, recuerden que su desempeño y efectividad en la misión determinara su pase e otros equipos"

Los novatos estaban atentos a las indicaciones de Jill

-"No sabemos lo que podamos encontrarnos allá abajo, es una misión de alto riesgo así que deben estar preparados".-su rostro paso de estar serio a formar una dulce sonrisa-"quiero que todos regresen a casa sanos y salvos ¿entendido?"

Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo -"¡Si capitán!"-

Dejaron caer cuerdas y descendieron uno en uno sobre la arenosa isla…

Si se quejaban en la misión pasada por el clima de Groenlandia, la isla Shantar en Rusia no tenia comparación, el ambiente era húmedo y helado, esperaban toparse con una isla paradisiaca atascada de cocos y chicas en bikini recibiéndolos, por el contrario, no se detectaban señales de vida, se respiraba una atmosfera inquietante

Piers suspiró un tanto decepcionado cuando lo emparejaron con Finn Macauley, no es que el chico fuese malo pero era torpe y lento, temía que pudiera afectar la misión

Tori fue quien se llevó el premio estando bajo las órdenes de Jill, al soldado se le había escapado una buena oportunidad de impresionar a la capitana con el entrenamiento de Doug Wright, el profesor...

Con pisadas fuertes y actitud decidida quiso acercársele pero Trevor, su compañero del equipo bravo le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda desviándose de su objetivo

-"¡Hey novato!, es hora de irnos"

No pudo hacer nada al respecto, apretó los puños de impotencia y giró contrario a la castaña sin embargo ella también lo buscó inconscientemente y lo vio alejándose con pasos pesados, Jill fue quien lo colocó en ese equipo, sabia que no era lo más profesional de su parte, pero necesitaba mantenerlo alejado, le deseó mucha suerte desde el fondo de su corazón…

-o-

En cuanto partieron a su misión, el equipo bravo-2 sintió el tiempo transcurrir tan lento como si se encontraran en una especie de catarsis. Conforme se adentraban en la maleza sus temores e inseguridades se acrecentaban, no se escuchaba ningún sonido de aves o de algún otro ser convirtiendo el lugar en algo antinatural, peor aun el clima no favorecía en absoluto poniendo todos los sentidos en alerta extrema…

El haber partido sin lograr articular ninguna palabra hacia Jill lo tenia intranquilo, no podía concentrarse en la misión y una molesta sensación le oprimía el pecho…

Un mal presentimiento…

La misma que sintió cuando vio por última vez a Arimi Satou…

-o-

Estaba cansada de contar la misma historia a todos los que le preguntaban por sus orígenes, Arimi provenía de una familia de inmigrantes japoneses que abandonaron Okinawa tras la segunda guerra mundial, convirtiendo Estados Unidos en su nuevo hogar, ya asentados en el país de la libertad, el químico fármacobiólogo Daichi Satou se casó con una americana dando origen a la mitad japonesa, mitad americana Arimi, una chica alegre e hiperactiva, miembro veterana del equipo omega de la BSAA

Arimi siempre se quejaba porque su nombre era demasiado dulce y no le quedaba con su forma de ser, de hecho la apodaban "la tomboy" por su rudeza en todos los aspectos, sin embargo tenia facciones bonitas, piel bronceada herencia de sus abuelos, ojos ligeramente rasgados, un largo cabello negro trenzado y a pesar de todo era una chica alta, poco convencional para las japonesas, pues media 1.68cm, pero debajo de toda esa fachada se encontraba una mujer que sin importar la situación siempre estaba sonriente y enérgica

Ella fue quien por órdenes de McCoy les impuso un duro castigo a Piers Nivans y Tori Allison por haber llegado tarde el primer día, prácticamente se convirtió en un verdugo torturándolos con todo tipo de pruebas…

Ganándose el desprecio de Piers, aquella mujer era tan ruda y desagradable, continuó quejándose y maldiciéndola tanto por su horrible carácter como hacia las rigurosas pruebas que les hizo recorrer con el sudor de sus cansados cuerpos y para hacerlo aun peor debajo del incandescente sol

Tras haber finalizado el tormentoso deber los jóvenes agotados se dejaron caer en el pasto…

La veterana de tan solo 24 años apareció con un gesto muy diferente, relajado y alegre, les arrojó unas bebidas, para sorpresa de los recién ingresados, los imitó dando un salto hasta la altura de ellos

-"¿Y bien?...¿aprendieron su lección?"-preguntó alegremente

-"Siiii…."-los dos cachorros respondieron con pesadez en su voz

La mestiza dio un sorbo a su bebida y nuevamente preguntó

-"Aun no me han contado por qué llegaron tarde el día de hoy"

Los ingresados se voltearon a ver confundidos y Tori fue quien respondió la pregunta de la curiosa Arimi

-"Mi auto se descompuso cuando iba de camino hacia la base y Piers fue quien me ayudó a repararlo"

-"Ohhh…"- reaccionó sorprendida, con una enorme sonrisa le revolvió el cabello al soldado.-"¡bien hecho!, ya no hacen chicos como tú"

Le pareció un gesto extraño de su veterana compañera pero no le molestó, de hecho lo hizo sentirse como un ruborizado chiquillo, después la chica se levantó de un salto, se sacudió el pantalón camuflajeado y giró hacia ellos ofreciéndoles su mano para levantarse

-"Soy Sato Arimi, llevo 3 años en el equipo omega así que cualquier cosa que necesiten estaré para ayudarlos"

-"Bienvenidos a la B.S.A.A. camaradas"

El atardecer creó un efecto de contraluz que rodeó la figura de la bronceada oriental haciéndola lucir increíblemente hermosa y todos aquellos sentimientos negativos que Piers tuvo hacia ella durante el día, desaparecieron tras esa radiante sonrisa que les dedicaba

-o-

La tropa bravo-2 caminaba cautelosamente hacia el sur, sin embargo desde que giraron hacia la derecha 7 metros atrás estaban siendo acechados por algo, el crujir de las hojas y ramas delataban a lo que se estuviera acercando sin podían distinguir nada a su alrededor

Incluyendo a Piers Nivans quien tenía la mejor vista y era llamado "el que no fallaba ni un tiro"

-o-

"El área recreativa" estaba inundada por los soldados de distintos equipos, la razón, Arimi Satou y Phil Morrison tenían una competencia de "vencidas", estaba bastante reñido porque Phil media 20 cms más que ella, y su musculatura era el doble de grueso, todos los chicos apostaban que ese hombre de 38 años ganaría, pero sorpresivamente fue la oriental quien resultó vencedora

En medio de los acalorados gritos y burlas de los colegas Piers observaba atónito lo que acaba de suceder, al finalizar el encuentro, un par de soldados del equipo delta se acercaron a la campeona con intención de molestarla

-"Yo creo que la tomboy hizo trampa"

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-preguntó su amigo

-"¡Porque no creo que una mujer normal haya podido vencer a Phil!"

Arimi estaba a punto de darles un buen golpe pero fue Piers quien sujetó a uno de ellos por el uniforme ordenándole que se retractara de sus palabras, sin embargo Arimi rápidamente intervino y tranquilizó el asunto

-"Ya déjalo Piers…no vale la pena discutir"

-"¿¡Qué no acabas de escuchar lo que te dijeron!?"

La chica puso su mano sobre el brazo del novato haciendo que liberara al soldado, ambos se vieron con gesto desafiante y las intenciones de darse una buena paliza se esfumaron y al final el cobarde huyó con un "tsch", el chico sniper volteó hacia su compañera y aturdido preguntó

-"¿Por qué permites que te llamen así?"

La chica se encogió de hombros

-"Porque hace tiempo le di una paliza en el gimnasio a un sujeto del equipo echo y desde entonces me llaman así"

Piers la observó confundido y notó una pizca de tristeza en su rostro pero rápidamente desapareció y volvió a su sonrisa habitual

-"¡Te reto a unas vencidas!"

-"¿¡Eeeeh!?"

La oriental tomó asiento en la mesa, colocó su brazo en posición y le dirigió una mirada retadora

-"Estas serán las reglas, si pierdes te haré una pregunta y tendrás que contestarla, lo mismo sucederá si tu me ganas"

-"¡Pero no quiero hacer eso!"

-"¿Por que no?, ¿Temes perder contra una chica?"-alzó una ceja

-"N-no…pero, no creo que…"

-"Piers mueve tu trasero aquí y juguemos"- el pobre no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse e imitar la misma posición que su compañera veterana

Increíblemente la chiquilla había ganado, Piers en un principio no lo quiso admitir, muy en sus adentros había herido su orgullo, afortunadamente los demás soldados estaban en sus asuntos sin ver su vergonzosa derrota y sintió alivio, Arimi sonrió maliciosamente y preguntó

-"Bien…quiero que me digas algo vergonzoso que te haya pasado recientemente"

-"¿¡Que!?...ohh no, no voy a responder eso"

-"¡No te quejes, perdiste y ese es tu castigo!

El chico se quedó en silencio unos segundos y suspirando resignado al final confeso

-"¿Recuerdas la semana pasada cuando colgaron unos bóxers en la entrada del baño de hombres?"

-"¡Ohhh!" se llevó la mano a los labios y comenzó a reír

-"Pues eran míos, fui victima de la famosa novatada"-comentó ruborizado

A Arimi le dolió el estomago por tanto reír, el hecho de recordar esos boxers color amarillo con puntitos de colores y los gritos del seguramente desnudo novato pidiendo que le dieran los boxers, era épico…Piers carraspeó la garganta para continuar con el juego…

-"Bueno…voy por la revancha, ¡esta vez te ganaré!"-la retó con una sonrisa desafiante

Para su mala suerte volvió a perder…

-"¡Aghh maldición!, ¿¡acaso eres un monstruo mujer!?"

-"jujuju, ahora quiero saber…"-se llevó un dedo al mentón intentando pensar en algo, cuando le vino una idea a la mente-"¡quiero saber con cuantas chicas te has acostado!"

Tragó saliva, y se ruborizó ¿Por qué estaría interesada en saber con quien ha estado?, se llevó una mano tapando su rostro y comenzó a pensar sobre sus antiguas relaciones…

Debido a su dedicación en la milicia de algún modo lo mantuvo alejado de las mujeres, en su vida estudiantil llegó a salir con distintas chicas, pero por falta de tiempo y atención sus relaciones se estancaban y terminaban, lo mismo sucedió cuando entró en la academia elite, dándole prioridad a su entrenamiento y perfección del sniper…

-"¿Y bien?, ¿vas a responder o te quedarás como bobo todo el día?"

-"Estuve con 2 chicas…"

-"¿Dos?"

-"¡B-bueno 3!"

Le sorprendió la respuesta, esperaba que el chico alardeara haberse acostado con hordas de mujeres, pero sonaba sincero y era verdad ya sea por curiosidad, presión de los amigos o enamoramiento, llego a tener relaciones sexuales fugaces poco significativas… se quedo unos cuantos segundos muy serio, esta vez fue el, quien sonrió maliciosamente, se arremangó la chaqueta y se colocó en posición de juego

-"Ahora si vamos por la última partida, la tercera es la vencida"

Y por tercera ocasión Arimi quedó victoriosa dejando a un Piers devastado…

-"¡Ughhh, Es el colmo…!"

La oriental lo observó detenidamente, causándole ternura su reacción frustrada, no quiso torturarlo más así que fue al grano con su pregunta

-"¿Por qué entraste en la BSAA?, todos tenemos una razón por la que estamos aquí, ¿Cuál es la tuya?"

Fue una pregunta distinta a lo que esperaba, así que pensó muy bien su respuesta, en el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse, se había ganado la confianza de la chica y rápidamente se hicieron buenos amigos, por lo que no se le hizo difícil contarle sobre su ambición…siendo la primera persona en conocer su ferviente propósito

-"Quiero pertenecer al equipo del capitán Redfield…el equipo alpha"

La respuesta no le sorprendió -"típico de Piers"- pensó, el novato le explicó sobre la primera vez que conoció al capitán y su profunda admiración hacia el, agregó también su deseo de erradicar el bioterrorismo causado por los BOW

-"¿Los BOW eh?"-suspiró y observando al cielo recargada hacia atrás comentó

-"Yo no creo que los BOW's sean la causa del bioterrorismo, si no el mismo hombre quien las crea, es a él a quien debemos detener, su ambición, sus actos, sus experimentos"-el rostro de la joven guerrera adquirió un gesto melancólico que el soldado nunca había visto

-"Sólo eliminando a los de nuestra propia especie, podremos evitar que se sigan cometiendo atrocidades que han cobrado la vida de millones de personas en el mundo y quiero luchar por esa causa"-concluyó firmemente

Estaba sorprendido por su comentario, no cabía duda que cada momento a su lado siempre lo sorprendía, verla de ese modo tan reflexiva y decidida en sus convicciones, aquella visión le hizo cambiar la perspectiva que tenia sobre ella, frente a sus ojos parecía muy atractiva, en ese instante Arimi se percató de que él la contemplaba fijamente

-"¿Qué?"-preguntó de golpe-"¿Dije algo raro?"

-"¡N-no nada!"- Se ruborizó el chiquillo, mentalmente agradeció su poca intuición femenina

-"¿¡Pero qué demonios hacen aquí par de inútiles!?, ¡su descanso terminó hace media hora!"-un enfadado McCoy apareció bastante cabreado

-"¡Rayos!"-gritaron al mismo tiempo

Los asustados soldados se levantaron y emprendieron una carrera hacia el área de entrenamiento

-o-

El enemigo que los acechaba había dado por fin la cara al atacar a uno de los integrantes del equipo bravo-2, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar si quiera, lo destrozó en cuanto se le echo encima, los demás soldados lo rafaguearon con sus armas pero aquel ser tenia una resistente piel, típico de los HUNTERS, solo que éste era un tanto especial ya que su piel era color blanco… un perfecto camuflaje diseñado para esta terrorífica isla

Escucharon mas ruidos extraños a su alrededor y sin poder hacer nada por su amigo "caído" decidieron huir, no conforme con eso, la lluvia los tomo por sorpresa, se sentía como si fueran pequeños afilados cuchillos incrustándose en los rostros de los soldados, haciéndoles mas difícil el trayecto

Esa sensación le llevó a recordar una misión muy peculiar como la que había tenido tres años atrás bajo el mando de Arimi Satou

-o-

También llovía en aquella ocasión en la que el equipo liderado por Arimi huían con la muestra vírica que habían conseguido, era la primera misión en la que ella estaba a cargo y sentía una gran presión y responsabilidad, también era la prueba máxima que determinaría su posición en el equipo alpha, delta o echo

La misión había sido relativamente sencilla, hacerse de la muestra no les costo trabajo y en ese preciso momento estaban a 500 metros del helicóptero que los estaba esperando para huir antes de que la bomba de tiempo que había sido colocada en esa instalación explotase

Arimi estaba a la cabeza corriendo a toda velocidad tan concentrada contando el tiempo antes de la detonación, que no se dio cuenta que alguien….o algo había atacado a Piers

Un ser horrible vestido de una piel azulosa, con facciones de un anfibio y una distorsionada complexión de un ser humano, intentaba desesperadamente hacerle daño al novato pero Arimi fue mas rápida y le disparó, sin embargo las balas de la 9mm no le fueron de gran ayuda aunque lo dejo aturdido y eso le dio tiempo para correr en auxilio del chico

-"Solo me golpee la cabeza, estoy bien"

El anfibio recupero el control y lanzo un chirrido tan agudo que aturdió a los tres soldados, en poco tiempo se vieron rodeados por mas armas biológicas bastante hambrientas, Arimi guardo su 9mm y saco su afilada navaja, dispuesta a acabarlos, Tori apoyó desde su posición y comenzó a disparar pero sólo logro alejarlos unos cuantos metros

-"¡Nos queda poco tiempo!, ¡debemos salir pronto de aquí"

Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de la oriental, estaba demasiado estresada y no quería que sus compañeros salieran heridos, con navaja en mano y sin perder de vista a los repugnantes seres hablo con voz autoritaria a su aturdido amigo

-"Llévate a Tori y huyan lo más rápido posible"

-"¿¡Que!?"-respondió exaltado-"No pienso irme sin ti"

Arimi simplemente perdió la paciencia y gritó

-"¡No es una sugerencia, es una orden!"

Se quedó perplejo, era la primera vez que le hablaba en ese tono, la oriental ya se encontraba corriendo y clavó su navaja en la garganta del BOW

-"¡Yo me encargaré de estos bichos mientras ustedes aprovechen para escapar!"

Piers se sentía impotente, apretando los puños con fuerza y tensando los músculos de la mandíbula, sin más elección corrió de su lado hasta alcanzar la posición de Tori tomándola del brazo y corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas les permitiesen, a lo lejos escucharon un grito agudo que los hicieron frenarse en seco, Piers quiso regresar, se mordió el labio y continuo corriendo sin soltar a la asustada medico

Uno de los anfibios humanoides había tomado desprevenida a la capitana, mordiéndole la pierna cual perro rabioso y hambriento, obligándola a caer entre las ramas con violencia dejando la navaja lejos de su alcance

-"¡Ni crean que me convertiré en su bocadillo bichos asquerosos!"

Intentó zafarse del monstruo pero ya tenia otro encima que le propino tremenda mordida en el hombro y al verla tan vulnerable los demás seres se acercaron para darse un buen festín

El dolor tan agudo que provenía de la pierna y del hombro la sumergió en un estado semi-inconsciente

_¿Acaso moriría de ese modo sin haber peleado? _

_¿Habrán llegado Piers y Tori sanos y salvos al helicóptero?_

_¿Los demás integrantes estarían con vida?_

-"Ahhh"-suspiró-"soy un fracaso como capitán del equipo omega"

Cerró los ojos, esbozó una sonrisa y se dejó consumir por las creaciones abominables

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Aclaraciones importantes:**

No lo había mencionado pero es un "pre" del manga Marhawa Desire por eso los nombres de Mera Biji y el Profesor Doug que son personajes de dicho manga (espero que ustedes hayan tenido la oportunidad de leerlo!) aparecen en mi fic, eso si…ya saben de antemano que no me pertenecen si no a Capcom y de Serizawa

Sobre la BSAA de Nigeria es invento mío, si existen dos ramas africanas de la BSAA en el oriente y occidente, solo quería poner una ciudad que fuese la sede…

Por ultimo la palabra crudo, en mi país significa cuando alguien bebe demasiado y al día siguiente amanece con nauseas, cuerpo cortado y síntomas cuando se emborrachan…

Antes que nada les pido una gran disculpa por mi retraso, como les platique el mes pasado comencé a trabajar y eso me quita tiempo e inspiración TTwTT

Es por eso que decidí partir este episodio en 2 porque le queda mucho por terminar!

El próximo capitulo seguirán conociendo mas sobre el pasado de Arimi Satou quien tendrá mucha relevancia con las decisiones y sentimientos de nuestro querido Piers Nivans

Jill se encontrara en grave peligro, Tori experimentara algunos cambios y le paro a los spoilers! Hahaha!

Quiero agradecer de corazón a **Jill Filth** por ayudarme y apoyarme con el fic, asi como a **ari valenfield, amanda, umbrella proyeckt, makoto's daughter** y a todos los que se toman su preciado tiempo en leer el amante!

Si por ahí se me fue un error gramatical u ortografico pido disculpas…espero sus reviews


	6. Chapter 6: Rompiendo las reglas parte ll

**Capitulo 6: Rompiendo las reglas parte II**

Habían cerrado una pesada compuerta metálica dejando a los hambrientos HUNTERS detrás, el equipo bravo-2 estaba agotado, corrieron al menos unos 500 metros tratando de esquivar a los seres antinaturales y como no querían gastar munición en eliminarlos mejor optaron por huir , descansaron unos momentos recargados en la fría compuerta

En todo el trayecto, Piers estaba perdido con aquellos recuerdos que le evocaban a su antigua compañera Arimi Satou y eso lo mantenía distraído de la actual misión

¿Por qué de pronto habían aparecido esas remembranzas que tenía muy arraigadas en lo más profundo de su ser?

¿Acaso trataban de decirle algo?

-"¡Nivans, es hora de partir!"

Rápidamente se reincorporó y colocando su arma en posición, salió listo para enfrentarse a cualquier reto por delante, el problema es que su mente seguía sumergida 3 años atrás…

-o-

Arimi Satou creía que moría como un héroe al sacrificar su vida para que su equipo lograra huir sin daño alguno…

Pero estaba equivocada…

Las armas biológicas que la estaban devorando iban cayendo uno a uno, Piers hacia acto de presencia equipado con su sniper, rápidamente se colocó hasta su posición, el hombro derecho y la pierna izquierda estaban cubiertas de sangre, no parecían graves pero si no eran atendidas con rapidez se desangraría, La oriental estaba en una especie de shock, así que no se dio cuenta que su compañero la cargó en su espalda mientras atravesaba la espantosa maleza

Del otro lado se encontraba una nerviosa Tori quien no despegaba los ojos del reloj y detrás de ella estaba el helicóptero con los demás compañeros haciendo presión

-"¡Si no llegan en menos de 5 minutos tendremos que dejarlos!"

La chica trago saliva y cruzo sus manos, pidiendo al cielo que salieran de allí con vida

El soldado disparó consecutivamente en contra de los anfibios-humanoides, para su suerte los monstruos no eran tan agresivos como otras armas biológicas, por lo general atacaban en grupo, solo que esta vez se mantenían ocultos, increíblemente pero estaban asustados.

Un agudo dolor hizo que Arimi saliera del trance para regresar a la realidad, reaccionando con un fuerte gemido

-"¡No falta mucho por salir, resiste un poco!"

-"Piers…¿Por qué…volviste?"

-"¿No es obvio?, ¡no podía dejarte allí!"

-"Pero…te di una orden…"-se atrevió a decir a pesar del cansancio y dolor que sentía.-"deberías estar en el helicóptero ahora mismo"

-"No creo que sea el momento de discutir eso ahora"

Un anfibio los tomó por sorpresa saltando sobre ellos haciendo que cayeran con violencia, Piers desenfundó su arma con asombrosa velocidad reventándole el cráneo al azuloso ser, se acercó hacia su capitana quien se retorcía de dolor tanto por la caída como por las mordidas recibidas anteriormente, estrujando con sus manos la tierra húmeda de aquella selva y clavando su cara en el fango, fuera de si, con voz suplicante, imploró

-"¡Déjame aquí y vete de una vez!, la bomba no tardará en hacer explosión"

Esto colmó la paciencia de Piers quien era el más estresado por la situación y la actitud de su capitana no le ayudaba en absoluto, así que con cierta fuerza la levanto obligándola a verlo a los ojos

-"¿¡Que demonios te pasa eh!?, ¿¡ese es tu plan, morir en la primera misión al mando!?,¿Y qué hay de tu sueño?, ¿¡no querías salvar al mundo erradicando el bioterrorismo!?

La moribunda chica abrió los ojos de par en par impidiéndole articular alguna palabra

-"La Arimi que yo conozco jamás se rinde"-la acomodó detrás de su espalda y volvió a comentar un tanto animado-"Es hora de largarnos de aquí"

-"¡El tiempo límite de espera termino Tori, si no nos vamos ahora seremos alcanzados por la onda expansiva de la explosión!"

La novata los observó con ojos suplicantes pero ya no podía hacer nada, fue entonces que en ese preciso momento los vio salir de aquel infierno e instintivamente corrió a recibirlos, vio horrorizada a la herida capitana, sin embargo Piers la tranquilizó diciéndole que se encontraba fuera de peligro

Pudieron subir al helicóptero y lograron escapar sin que la onda expansiva afectara al transporte dejando atrás la espesa selva…

-o-

Corrieron por un largo y oscuro pasadizo, mientras el líder del equipo bravo-2 Kevin Schulz se ponía en contacto con el equipo bravo-1 reportando la situación, Jill respondió diciéndole que habían tenido 2 bajas pero habían logrado llegar a una zona industrial, Kevin informó que continuarían revisando la zona en la que se encontraban y cortaron comunicación

Escuchar la voz de Jill tranquilizó un poco a Piers, pero aun continuaba aquella sensación que le ardía en el pecho y que no podía descifrar la causa de ese malestar

-"Chicos…tienen que ver esto"-Finn Macauley los llamaba, sin despegar la mirada de aquella visión

Se habían encontrado con seres de su misma especie…

-o-

Había sido una semana bastante calurosa, las cigarras entonaban canciones, posadas en los troncos de los frondosos árboles de la ciudad de Nueva York

Un jovial Piers ni siquiera se molestó en abrir la puerta de su jeep, simplemente dio un salto y trotando se dirigió al hospital de la BSAA, de pronto se detuvo y recordó que había dejado un sencillo ramo de flores en el auto y regresó por ellas

Por fin logró entrar y se dirigió a la recepción en donde le dieron el número de la habitación, después se acerco al elevador y presionó un botón, esperó al menos un minuto y la compuerta metálica se abrió de par en par permitiéndole la entrada, subió, un piso…segundo piso… tercero…escuchó una pequeña campanita que le anunció la llegada al cuarto piso y salió del elevador, caminó sin desviarse del pasillo hasta toparse con la habitación 756…

…Que estaba vacío…

-"Has llegado tarde Nivans, esa niña se escapó del hospital"

El chico volteó hacia su derecha encontrándose a una muy molesta Rebecca Chambers, la bioquímica más reconocida de la base y admirada por Tori Allison

-"Pero… ¿Cómo?"-le preguntó un tanto confundido y a la vez divertido por la travesura de su compañera

La mujer encogió los hombros fastidiada y respondió

-"Seguro que ha de estar en la BSAA ahora mismo"-dio la vuelta y continuó su camino mientras seguía diciendo

-"Dile que se cuide esas puntadas, después no quiero que venga llorando para que le cierre las heridas"

Piers asintió y regresó a la base con una gran sonrisa…

Tal como esperaba, el área recreativa era un escándalo, apuestas iban y venían y no le sorprendió en absoluto ver a Arimi jugando "venciditas" contra un soldado de rango mayor.

-"Típico de Arimi"- suspiró tranquilamente

Para su sorpresa, "La tomboy" había perdido, como no, si su mejor brazo, el derecho, estaba vendado, la chiquilla se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo y se levantó a saludarlo ignorando la burla de sus camaradas

-"Te fui a buscar al hospital pero te escapaste"

Colocando su brazo detrás de la cabeza sacó la lengua por haber sido descubierta y soltó una risita nerviosa

-"Es que no me gusta estar allí, acostada tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, encerrada entre cuatro paredes…"-se quedó en silencio por una fracción de segundo al notar que el chico traía consigo unas flores, sonrió pícaramente y señaló hacia el delicado obsequio

-"¿Ehhh que traes ahí?…¿acaso me las ibas a regalar?"

La primera reacción de Piers fue esconderlas detrás de si, pero el tono de voz tan fuerte de la oriental hizo que los soldados alrededor se percataran y comenzaron a chiflar y gritar haciendo que el pobre novato se pusiera tan rojo como una olla express a punto de estallar

Sin decir ni una palabra, solamente estiró el brazo y se las arrojó sutilmente para salir si hubiera podido volando del área recreativa, sintiéndose tan estúpido y avergonzado, Arimi lo persiguió divertidísima por su (según ella) adorable reacción y gritó

-"¡Si el fin de semana no tienes nada que hacer me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar!"

El atolondrado muchacho pretendió no haberla escuchado…

La brisa marina le sentaba muy bien en ese momento, disipando un poco el calor abrumador, pero lo que Piers Nivans no comprendía era por qué Arimi lo había llevado a la playa, con la curiosidad haciéndose evidente no pudo esperar para preguntarle

-"¿Y…bien? ¿Qué hacemos aquí"

-"¡Vamos a surfear!"-contestó la chiquilla sin rodeos-"La playa Californiana es más bonita, pero veremos que se puede hacer aquí"

Sin aviso alguno y sin vergüenza alguna, se arrancó la ligera blusa que traía, haciendo que Piers se volteara bruscamente sonrojado por aquella acción y eso la mató de risa

-"¡¿Por qué te desnudas aquí!? Vete a algún lugar a cambiarte!"

-"hahaha!, no seas ridículo, pareces un niño pequeño!, mira!"

El bronceado soldado observó lentamente de abajo hacia arriba y notó que su compañera tenía el traje de baño debajo de su ropa, le dedicó una sonrisa y lo tomó de la mano dirigiéndose al mar, pero Piers se quedó inmóvil

-"¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó confundida

-"Apenas han pasado 2 semanas, Rebecca dijo que aun te faltaba reposo"-la vio con preocupación, señalando a la vez las heridas de la pierna y el brazo y que ahora eran feas cicatrices

Arimi suspiró, apretó su mano con fuerza y esta vez su sonrisa fue delicada y dulce, agradecida por su sincera preocupación, lo que la hacía verse muy femenina y no pudo evitar que el americano se pusiera nervioso

-"Piers…es gracias a ti que sigo con vida, yo…tenía mucho miedo, estaba estresada por la gran responsabilidad que se me había encomendado al ser capitana, no quería fallarle a la BSAA, ni al capitán McCoy e incluso a ustedes, no me perdonaría si algo malo les hubiese llegado a suceder y estaba dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida…"

Confesó con un tono melancólico y apenado mientras Piers escuchaba atentamente

-"Pero esa no era la Arimi de siempre, tus palabras fueron las que me impulsaron a seguir adelante y me recordaron el porque estoy aquí, me da igual al equipo que pertenezca, siempre y cuando pueda luchar por la paz"

Podían ser palabras e ideales muy trillados para la novata americana-japonesa, pero lo habían conmovido

Con cierta timidez, Arimi dio un pequeño paso y se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento

-"Eres un buen chico y sé que llegaras muy lejos"-afirmó

Una vez dicho eso, agarró su tabla de surf y emprendió una carrera hacia el mar…

Surfear le permitía pensar con claridad y enfocarse en lo quería hacer, y en las decisiones que tomaría al respecto, lo hacía desde que estaba en la secundaria cuando se mudó a California, pero desde que pertenecía a la BSAA y vivía en NY nunca tuvo tiempo de meditar sus futuras decisiones…

Piers contemplaba a la chiquilla que danzaba entre las olas, dominándolas por completo y sin temor alguno, esa era Arimi Satou, una mujer que no se rendía ante nada, una mujer con pasión y devoción por lo que hacía, una mujer única y excepcional que tanto admiraba…

…Y amaba…

-o-

Se habían dado cuenta muy tarde, cuando hicieron sonar la alarma al haber sido detectados, ahora comprendían porque esa área estaba invadido de HUNTERS, lógico, los habían dejado libres para que nadie pudiera cruzar la isla y llegar vivo a ese campo de concentración en el que se dedicaban a experimentar con humanos

De inmediato el líder del pelotón, Kevin se puso en contacto con Jill, sin embargo también su equipo lidiaba con unos HUNTERS por lo que les tomaría un tiempo el poder auxiliarlos

Así que tendrían que lidiar con el conflicto ellos mismos, tratando de esquivar los ataques tanto de los humanos modificados genéticamente como el de los guardias que custodiaban la zona

Alguien muy enfermo y poderoso tenía que estar detrás de todo esto

-o-

Gracias a sus habilidades y resultados obtenidos en la misión, Arimi quedó finalmente en el equipo Echo, lo que no le permitió ver a Piers ni a sus camaradas del equipo omega por un buen tiempo, estaba demasiado ocupada…

Su falta de presencia se hacía notar entre el pelotón novato

Piers no podía esperar por decirle lo que sentía y no le importaba en lo más mínimo la diferencia de edades entre ambos o lo que pudieran decir en la BSAA si llegaran a tener una relación, estaba buscando una buena oportunidad para poder hablar con ella, así que en cuanto escuchó que el equipo Echo-3 estaba en la base, no perdió tiempo en buscarla por todas las instalaciones

Lamentablemente sólo estaban de paso, pues se alistaban para su próxima misión, pudo encontrarla en los vestidores, ajustando los últimos detalles de su uniforme, poco a poco fue acercándose, con el corazón palpitando tan fuerte que incluso lo podía escuchar y casi en un susurro pronunció el nombre de la chica

-"¡Piers!, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- sonó sorprendida

-"Escuché que tu equipo había regresado a la base y quería saludarte, pero estas por salir nuevamente…"

-"Así es"-respondió con decisión-"Han habido muchos disturbios en el oriente y se nos pidió que interviniéramos"-por unos instantes se percató que el soldado desvió la mirada un poco preocupado,-"Estas…¿bien?, ¿Necesitas algo?"

Piers carraspeó la garganta y regresó a la realidad, sintiéndose avergonzado por perderse en sus pensamientos

-"Bueno… me gustaría decirte queee…"

La observaba con cierto nerviosismo mientras ella continuaba arreglándose el chaleco y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no era el lugar, ni el momento adecuado para decirle una cursilería que solamente le haría perder la concentración y porque también, lo admitía dentro de si, se había acobardado, finalmente se acercó y le ayudó a ajustar el chaleco con firmeza

-"Más te vale que regreses pronto"-concluyó

Arimi asintió, respondiéndole con su característica sonrisa

-"Lo hare…además…"-pegó su frente con la de él y le revolvió el cabello-"Te enseñaré a surfear la próxima vez, porque eres pésimo"

Desafortunadamente un soldado entró por la nueva integrante destruyendo la curiosa atmósfera que se había generado, así que salió de ahí corriendo sin siquiera poder despedirse de su amigo

Bueno…se lo diría en cuanto regresara, pero, verla alejarse de su lado le provocó una fuerte opresión en el pecho; un mal presentimiento arraigado en su mente le decía que esa sería la última vez que vería a Arimi Satou, porque en efecto, cuando regresó estaba dentro de un frio ataúd…

…Había perdido la vida…

"_Been a long road to follow_

_Been there and gone tomorrow_

_Without saying goodbye to yesterday_

_Are the memories I hold still valid?_

_Or have the tears deluded them?"_

Según los informes descritos por el equipo Delta-3, decían que habían sufrido un atentado terrorista por parte de los mercenarios; mientras avanzaban por un peligroso camino, hicieron explotar una zona rocosa y en un acto desesperado Arimi salvó a uno de sus compañeros recibiendo el impacto de cientos de rocas que la mataron al instante

Piers estaba en estado de shock, sin poder quitar la vista del ataúd, su mente no podía procesar lo que había ocurrido y sólo podía preguntarse:

¿Por qué a Arimi?

¿Por qué?...¿¡Por qué!?...¡POR QUÉ a ella!

¿Que habían de sus sueños?

Su lucha por la paz

Ya todo había desaparecido…

"_Maybe this time tomorrow_

_The rain will cease to follow_

_And the mist will fade into one more day_

_Something somewhere out there keeps calling"_

Cayó una tormenta durante el funeral en su honor, la BSAA estaba presente, con Tori Allison quien no pudo contener las lagrimas, el capitán McCoy quien aparentaba ser un hombre duro, esta vez no podía disimular su rostro afligido, los fundadores dedicaban unas palabras, decían adjetivos como "valiente", "perseverante", "fuerte" pero para Piers Nivans, ninguno de ellos pudo describir a la verdadera Arimi Satou, una chica sensible, risueña y divertida que tenía la capacidad de poder expresar sus emociones sin temor alguno e incluso podía admitir que tenía miedo de fracasar…

Innumerables recuerdos y momentos a su lado brotaban en su mente experimentando agradables sensaciones… que ahora le producían dolor

El frío causado por las gotas de lluvia recorriendo su cuerpo, lo regresaron bruscamente a la realidad, había perdido la capacidad de distinguir lo real de lo imaginario, al fondo pudo escuchar entre murmullos y sollozos a los dos soldados del equipo Delta, sus rostros denotaban burla

-"¡Tch!...sin la Tomboy se nos acabaron las apuestas"

-"Y la diversión"

La ira se apoderó de su ser y no supo en qué momento se abalanzó contra ellos, creando un alboroto en el funeral, con cada golpe que les propinaba sentía un desahogo placentero, McCoy corrió de inmediato para separarlo, dejando a un soldado con el rostro ensangrentado semi inconsciente mientras que el otro sólo recibió un puñetazo dejándolo aturdido

-"¡Suéltenme!"-gritaba y forcejeaba con rabia

Eso le costó una expulsión indefinida de la BSAA…

"_Am I going home?_

_Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?_

_Zero gravity what's it like?_

_Am I alone?"_

Piers estaba tumbado en su cama con los sentidos extraviados, con sentimientos encontrados, sin ninguna motivación o sueño, todo en lo que creía y por lo que luchaba le había sido arrancado sin aviso alguno, no era la primera vez que perdía o veía morir a un amigo, pero en el caso de Arimi era especial, era injusto como es que una chica tan vivaz y tan fuerte haya desaparecido y peor aun haberla dejado marchar sin decirle lo que sentía…

Una serie de golpes en la puerta de su casa lo sacaron del trance en el que estaba, continuó ignorándolos, pero una voz que nunca creyó escuchar y se anunciaba como el capitán Redfield lo hizo levantarse automáticamente

Abrió la puerta y lo recibió, Chris lo observó preocupado, el chico se veía en mal estado, despeinado, ojeroso, y se apreciaba una ligera barba en su rostro

Al entrar también notó el desorden de su departamento, la cocina estaba limpia lo que significaba que no había probado alimento alguno

Chris tomó asiento en la pequeña sala y lo miró fijamente

-"Me enteré de lo que sucedió con los soldados del equipo delta…"

-"Lo tenían bien merecido".-gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.-"No pienso retractarme de lo que hice, si van a expulsarme de la BSAA no me interesa, de cualquier forma no pienso regresar"

Chris suspiró con la misma preocupación y colocó un brazo sobre el hombro del joven

-"Seria una pena perder a un integrante tan valioso como tú, ella…tenía muchas esperanzas en ti"

Piers abrió los ojos confundido por lo que el capitán acababa de pronunciar, de su chaqueta sacó una carta y se la entregó al novato

-"Antes de partir a la misión, Satou Arimi me entregó esto"

Lenta y temblorosamente tomó la hoja entre sus manos y la abrió, comenzó a leer el contenido de esta y quedó sorprendido, Chris fue directo al grano

-"Es una recomendación que ella escribió para que ingresaras al equipo alpha"

El joven quedó perplejo, los diversos flashbacks que atravesaron su mente le recordaban las veces que Arimi lo animaba y motivaba, nunca creyó que haría algo así por él

_¿ Y para qué?…ya no valía la pena_

-"Pero yo…no lo merezco"

-"Eres impulsivo, desobedeces a tus superiores y mandaste al hospital a tus compañeros…"Chris lo observó seriamente, sin quitarle la vista y al final esbozó una sonrisa

-"Yo también habría hecho lo mismo"

Hubo un breve silencio y continuó

-"Al igual que Arimi yo también tengo muchas esperanzas en ti, lamentablemente debido a tu comportamiento tendrás que esperar un tiempo para poder aplicar en algún equipo"

Con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, Piers estrujó con fuerza el pantalón y tomó valor para poder ir al grano y decirle a Chris

-"Yo…¡quiero pertenecer a tu equipo Chris!"- se dirigió por primera vez a aquel hombre por su nombre

El capitán del equipo Alpha asintió

-"Entonces tendrás que entrenar duro para ser aceptado"

No cabía duda que Chris Redfield era increíble, se había tomado la molestia en ir a visitarlo, logrando que su admiración hacia él fuera en aumento…

Tomando un segundo aire, con nuevas motivaciones y aspiraciones, supo que hacer en el momento en el que Chris salió del departamento…

Ahora le tocaba hacer algo por su apreciada compañera y gracias al tiempo en el que estuvo fuera de sus deberes emprendió un largo viaje hacia California, lugar donde Arimi había vivido durante su adolescencia y según lo que le había platicado Chris el día que lo visitó, ella fue una de las sobrevivientes del incidente de Raccoon City, toda su familia murió en el ataque, tuvo que apañárselas sola para poder sobrevivir a todas las adversidades que se le presentaron

Pero esta vez no estaba sola y fue por esa razón que Piers decidió realizar ese acto de amor que nunca le pudo demostrar en vida a su apreciada Arimi

Estando frente al mar, el lugar favorito de la oriental, dedicándole una dolorosa sonrisa tomó las cenizas y las esparció…

Por haber sido la primera persona en darle una cálida bienvenida…

Por aquella radiante sonrisa….

Por su coraje en el campo de batalla…

Por haberle enseñado a arriesgar su vida por los demás…

Por tantas enseñanzas y vivencias a su lado…

-"Gracias por todo…Arimi…"

Los fragmentos que componían a ese ser que siempre irradiaba felicidad fueron sumergidos en el profundo océano…

… llevándose a su paso los sentimientos de Piers Nivans…

"_Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet_

_Still the road keeps on telling me to go on_

_Something is pulling me_

_I feel the gravity of it all"_

-o-

-"¡Granada!"

Intentaron echarse hacia los lados para evadir el arma explosiva, afortunadamente no se trataba de una granada de fragmentación, sin embargo la onda expansiva los aplastó con violencia contra el piso y la pared

La misión se había vuelto un caos, explosiones y disparos por todos lados provenientes del enemigo que portaba ropa militar…

-"Militar…"- lo meditaba un observador Piers quien se sorprendió horrores al notar que el uniforme era de la fuerza militar estadounidense

¡Estaban involucrados!

-"¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, vayamos a ese lugar!"-señalo el líder del equipo apuntando hacia una torre de control

Ágilmente introduce la mano en su bolsillo derecho y saca una granada cegadora que al instante los inhabilitó y pudieron huir sin ningún problema

No les fue difícil llegar hasta la torre, derribaron a unos seres que bien podían llamarse humanos pero las extremidades de sus brazos eran más grandes y pesadas que sus cuerpos, lo cual indicaba que habían sufrido una tremenda mutación, pero debido a ese peso eran torpes y lentos, así que no tardaron en vencerlos

Se detuvieron por unos instantes y en voz baja Kevin dio una especie de indicación, después volvieron a emprender el "asalto" con una fuerte patada en la puerta

Los estaban esperando…

Pudo haber sido cualquier persona, pero no se esperaba que el Coronel Hawkinson fuera cómplice de esta atrocidad

-"Pero si es la BSAA, como siempre metiéndose donde no deben…"

-"No puedo creer que un hombre como usted esté detrás de todo esto"-escupió indignado Kevin-"¡pero hasta aquí llego el juego!"

-¿Ah si?...¿y quién va a detenerme?, ¿tú y tu amiguito de la gorra?

Kevin deja escapar una sonrisa

-"Y el mejor francotirador de la BSAA"-aparece Piers Nivans apuntándole por la espalda, tomando desprevenido al coronel y sus acompañantes

El hombre suspiró fingiendo temor

-"Vaya vaya…entonces estoy en graves aprietos"- se encoge de hombros como si le diese igual que le estuviesen apuntando en la cabeza y después baja los brazos, colocándolos detrás de su espalda, lentamente avanzo hacia un gran panel

-"No puedo comprender como es que ustedes no entienden la magnitud de este proyecto"

Kevin respondió alterado

-"¿¡Proyecto!?, no sé cómo le puede llamar proyecto al secuestrar seres humanos para alterarlos genéticamente!"

El coronel deja escapar una carcajada llevándose una mano al rostro

-"¿¡Secuestrarlos!?, ellos mismos se ofrecieron para ser voluntarios en el proyecto DNA lll"

Los tres soldados se observaron confundidos

-"Shantar es una isla olvidada por Dios…a nadie le interesa este lugar, necesitábamos sujetos de prueba, fue fácil convencer a los lugareños de su invaluable participación"

Piers entrecerró los ojos meditando sobre lo que el demente coronel acababa de hablar

-"Necesitamos…¿con quién esta coludido coronel?, es obvio que no trabaja solo"

-"Es una larga historia, de cualquier forma estamos a un paso de la perfección, han mostrado grandes resultados…¿Por qué no entienden que lo único que quiero es que la humanidad evolucione y supere sus propias barreras?"

Era el comentario más absurdo y falso, el hombre no estaba más que dándole vueltas al asunto y era obvio que trataba de ganar tiempo

-"Ha caído muy bajo"-repudio Piers-"Usted era un hombre admirable, estoy decepcionado por haber estado bajo sus órdenes en la academia de élite"

Kevin asimiló que también conocía al coronel y que había pertenecido a su pelotón en el pasado, por lo que comprendió su coraje hacia él

Entonces recibieron una transmisión por parte de Chuck, Kevin se hizo cargo mientras Finn y Piers continuaban apuntando al coronel

-"¡Me han herido, al parecer fue por un francotirador pero no estoy en peligro!, sin embargo la capitana y Tori…"

El corazón se le acelero a Piers, sintió como el tiempo se detuvo por un instante

-"¿¡Qué sucede con ellas!?"-preguntó alterado

-"Quedaron atrapadas en una especie de..de.."

-"Estanque"-interrumpió el coronel con una macabra sonrisa

-"¿Qué carajo es eso?"-volvió a preguntar sin quitar el dedo del gatillo

-"Las carnadas perfectas para Leviatán"

El soldado estaba fuera de si y Kevin supo sus intenciones al ver la ira y furia que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo y lo hacían arder

-"Finn dame un explosivo"-ordenó Piers

-"Nos quedaremos aquí"-advirtió Kevin

Superior y novato intercambiaron y fijaron intensas miradas con el ceño fruncido y sin descuidar a su enemigo

-"¡No esta a discusión Nivans!"

-"¡Ellas nos necesitan!"

-"Ohh parece que el equipo esta dividido"-comenta sarcásticamente-"Yo los puedo ayudar un poco, tienen dos opciones; la primera, pueden quedarse aquí y perder el tiempo mientras sus compañeras mueren o está la opción dos, pueden ir a salvar a sus compañeras aunque dudo mucho que puedan sobrevivir con nuestra mascota, además he enviado a alguien que se hará cargo de controlar la situación…así que, ¿cuál eligen?"

-"Dame los explosivos"- ordenó el novato sin prestarle atención, Finn estaba atónito, por regla debía obedecer a su superior Kevin pero Piers ejercía una fuerte presión sobre él, quien finalmente cedió y se los entregó a pesar de que podría tener problemas con Kevin sin embargo Piers tenía razón ellas necesitaban ayuda y tanto Kevin como él podrían hacerse cargo del coronel

-"Nivans! Te he dicho que te quedes, es una orden!"

Al joven poco le importaba la orden y si eso pudiera acarrearle problemas a futuro, en cuanto se colocó los artefactos explosivos en el costado desapareció de la torre

Deseaba poder volar…porque sus piernas ya no podían correr más rápido de lo que ya lo hacían

Su mente era un torbellino, un caos, no podía pensar con claridad, los HUNTERS camuflajeados iban y venían por todas direcciones, si bien, ni siquiera les dio importancia pues el sólo estaba enfocado en acudir lo más rápido posible por jill

No soportaría la idea de llegar a perderla

Como perdió a Arimi…

Al fin comprendió por qué tenía ese mal presentimiento y por qué Arimi Satou había resurgido desde las profundidades de sus recuerdos…

Porque a ella no pudo salvarla y la dejó partir sin haberle dicho lo que sentía, pero esta vez sería distinto, salvaría a jill y le expresaría sus sentimientos; aceptando de una vez por todas su amor por ella

-o-

Al cerrarse la puerta y no encontrar forma de desactivarla no les quedó más remedio que avanzar, rezando porque chuck estuviera bien

Jill y Tori encendieron las luces colocadas en la sien que les permitió tener visibilidad, aunque no había nada alrededor más que un lúgubre pasillo en el que circulaban ráfagas de aire helado y las dos comprendieron que podría tratarse de una salida

Al final del pasillo encontraron otra puerta que no fue obstáculo para Jill, en un par de minutos ya la había desactivado,Tori estaba atenta de la breve enseñanza de su capitana y pudo comprobar el porqué la llamaban "la maestra de las cerraduras"

En cuanto lograron entrar, los ecos de una voz distorsionada golpearon todo el lugar poniendo sus sentidos en alerta intentando apuntar hacia algún punto fijo

-"Bravo! Han logrado llegar hasta aquí ¿pero podrán seguir resistiendo?"

-"¡Da la cara, quien quiera que seas!"-grita jill

-"Jill…jill…siempre tan aburrida, te deberían llamar la aguafiestas de la BSAA, pero bueno…dejaremos atrás las presentaciones, les tengo preparado un juego divertido"

-"Agh!, lo mismo de siempre"-a jill le fastidiaban ese tipo de enemigos pero no había alternativa si quería vivir

-"Tendrán que pasar por una serie de pequeños"-enfatizó-"obstáculos para poder salir…ah! Claro si es que no se pierden por ahí…"

-"Hmp! Creo que necesitan ser más creativos, los villanos y sus obstáculos"

Para jill podía sonarle como un juego por su gran experiencia y habilidad pero Tori estaba aterrorizada

-"Si yo también creo que esto ya es bastante trillado pero será divertido verlas desde aquí" -comentó la voz distorsionada

Ni modo, si querían vivir tendrían que avanzar y de paso descubrir quién estaba detrás, su forma de hablar le sonaba familiar pero aun era muy pronto para atar conjeturas

El juego comenzó en el momento que dieron el primer paso

-o-

El haberse encargado de 3 HUNTERS lo demoró, pero pudo llegar a tiempo para atender la herida de Chuck quien se encontraba recostado en la puerta bloqueada, el disparo era limpio, definitivamente hecho por un francotirador profesional, afortunadamente pudo improvisar y tapar la herida

Comenzó a sospechar que se podría tratar de una trampa ¿porqué haberle dado en un hombro, cuando pudo volarle la cabeza?

Por lo que la intención del francotirador era sólo de atraer a Jill y a Tori en aquel lugar

Esa idea lo estresó más

-"Volaré la entrada"-afirmó Piers

Ayudó a su amigo a levantarse y lo recargó en un árbol a unos 3 metros e hizo explotar la puerta metálica

-"'¡Ve!, yo sólo te voy a quitar el tiempo, me haré cargo de vigilar la entrada"

Un buen plan que Piers no quiso discutir y una vez que aprobó que estaba en buenas condiciones de seguir peleando, lo dejó para internarse en la búsqueda de las chicas

-o-

-"Un laberinto"-confirmó jill y Tori asintió

-"¿Crees que exista una salida?"

-"La hay, normalmente nos tienen que hacer pasar por un sinfín de puzzles y trampas mortales diseñados por alguien muy mal de la cabeza y con mucho dinero"

Los obstáculos no fueron una barrera para ellas, por medio del trabajo en equipo y sus destrezas físicas y mentales, pudieron superarlas sin sufrir daño alguno

Entonces vieron al fin una luz que indicaba el final del laberinto, más no de la instalación, otra puerta se cerró a sus espaldas

-"No me esperaba más de ti jill…"

La castaña se cuestionaba seriamente si se podría tratar de algún enemigo reciente…¿¡pero quien!?, quien estaba detrás de ese micrófono dentro de la pequeña cabina que tenían en la parte superior?

-"Es por eso que les tengo preparada una recompensa"

Tori sintió que sus pies se congelaban y al bajar la mirada vio que estaba sobre una capa de hielo, dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante y sintió como se fracturó ante la presión ejercida, cuando barrió un poco la escarcha vio el rostro de un ser humano sin vida flotando debajo de la capa helada, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de asustarse ya que Jill la aventaba con fuerza y en un instante desapareció de su campo de visión al ser sumergida

-"Oops!, creo que olvide decirles como se llama este lugar"

Jill era sumergida por algo enorme cada vez más y más, tenía que actuar rápidamente si no, se quedaría sin aire, con mucha dificultad pudo tomar el cuchillo colocado en su pierna derecha y la clavó en el costado de "eso" que la hundía obligándola a soltarla por el dolor que le había causado y así pudo nadar entre los cadáveres deformes que alguna vez fueron seres humanos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire al llegar al exterior, Tori brincaba de un lado a otro, sobre los témpanos de hielo que se habían creado para poder llegar a su ayuda

Sin embargo aquello volvió a aparecer, al acecho de su presa: Jill

-"Tori!, trata de buscar algo que nos pueda sacar de aquí!"

-"Jill tienes que salir del agua, ese monstruo va por ti!"

La capitana volvió a sumergirse para intentar acribillar al BOW, pero estaba en gran desventaja en medio de su ambiente, lo interceptó sosteniéndose de una aleta, descubrió la forma que tenía el BOW, una mezcla entre una mantarraya con aletas hacia los lados y un calamar, alargado con tentáculos en lo que parecía ser la cola

Entre cadáveres, golpes con trozos de hielo y forcejeo de Leviatán, pudo llegar hasta donde lo había apuñalado y con mucho esfuerzo sacó el cuchillo para volverlo a atacar sin embargo vio como la herida rápidamente sanaba, no podría matarlo desde afuera…

No había nada útil alrededor con lo que pudiera ayudar a Jill, tendría que llegar a la torre donde estaba el enemigo y el trayecto no era sencillo, por si fuera poco hacía mucho calor en el contenedor, temía que la persona que se encontraba en la torre estuviera manipulando el clima que comenzaba a derretir la nieve

Vio que jill salió dando una gran bocanada de aire

-"¿Estás bien?-preguntó Tori

La capitana nadó hasta la altura de su compañera y salió lo más rápido que pudo, se le veía bastante agitada y le tomó un buen tiempo recuperarse de tan cansada que estaba

-"El BOW tiene la habilidad de sanar sus heridas, no podremos destruirlo por fuera…"

Tori lo meditó por un momento, cuando una idea se le cruzó por la mente, llevándose la mano por detrás, tocando una bolsita colgada en el cinturón

-"Si no podemos destruirlo por fuera, lo haremos desde adentro"- sonrió, mostrándole a jill una granada

-"Bien, entonces yo me encargare de abrirle la boca"

Era una idea arriesgada pero era lo único que tenían, nuevamente jill volvió a lanzarse al agua para interceptar a Leviatán

El monstruo era ágil a pesar del tamaño que poseía, sin embargo le era un tanto difícil el poder nadar libre debido a todos los cadáveres flotantes, Jill clavó su cuchillo en el lomo del ser para aferrarse a el, tenia que buscar la posición correcta para hacerlo salir del helado estanque, con Tori por detrás tratando de predecir sus movimientos

Eso no le agradaba a la persona que estaba detrás observando la "función", habían pasado por lo menos 15 minutos y ellas seguían vivas, quería verlas sufrir y gritar, implorar por sus vidas, no sabía que plan tenían en mente pero se aseguraría de no dejarlas salir con vida

Si jill no salía pronto del agua se ahogaría, había agotado todos sus recursos para hacer salir al BOW a la superficie, hasta que se le ocurrió utilizar una granada cegadora y con éxito logró aturdirlo dando un gran salto

Esa era la señal que Tori necesitaba, rápidamente tomó la granada, quitó el arillo, contó mentalmente dos segundos y lanzó la granada de fragmentación hacia la boca de Leviatán

Se escucharon dos explosiones al mismo tiempo, la primera fue producida por Piers quien había destrozado la compuerta metálica, tan sólo para contemplar con horror la segunda explosión del BOW que alcanzaba a dar un golpe letal con uno de sus tentáculos eléctricos a jill, enviándola de regreso al agua, sin vida…

-o-

El equipo de apoyo acudió en ayuda de Kevin y Finn quienes tenían bajo arresto al coronel Hawkinson junto con los demás militares traidores

-"Le esperan muchos años en prisión, coronel"

-"No lo creo, aun hay pendientes que debo terminar"-sonreía mientras un soldado de la BSAA cerraba las pesadas compuertas del transporte

-"¿Pendientes?"-se preguntó Finn mentalmente

-o-

Sin pensársela dos veces Piers se lanzó al agua en su rescate, Tori por otro lado corrió hacia la torre para ver si podía interceptar al enemigo

Encontró a Jill flotando en medio de dos cadáveres deformes, de inmediato la tomó entre sus brazos y la sacó de allí

No tenía pulso, y el tono de su piel estaba pálido, demasiado, rápidamente desabrochó el chaleco y bajó el cierre de su traje, dejando parte de sus senos al descubierto y comenzó a hacerle RCP (respiración cardio pulmonar), 1…2…3 veces, nada, volvió a intentarlo pero no conseguía que abriera los ojos

-"No puedes morir, no puedes morir, NO PUEDES!"-se repetía una y otra vez en su mente sin dejar de atenderla pero no había reacción alguna

La desesperación se apoderó de él y lo que había sido un rcp, se convirtió en golpes al pecho

-"Jill, reacciona, por favor…jill, regresa…abre los ojos!"

Nada la hacía volver, nada la hacía regresar, seguía inerte, recostada en el frío piso…muerta

No sabía que más hacer por ella, sus conocimientos sobre primeros auxilios no eran suficientes ¡y Tori no aparecía por ningún lado!, hasta que recordó que le había faltado algo más por hacer…muy importante

Poco a poco se inclinó hasta encontrar su rostro con el de ella, rozar sus húmedos y fríos labios para sellarlos, llenando sus pulmones de aire…de vida

Escupió el agua que tenía en su interior y al fin pudo abrir los ojos, ágilmente Piers la recostó sobre su regazo

Jill se sentía sana y salva rodeada por los fuertes y protectores brazos del chico, quien no la perdía de vista ni un segundo, con la visión borrosa pudo reconocerlo, débilmente pudo tocar el tibio rostro de Piers, generándole una sensación placentera

-"S-sabía…que vendrías"

-"Shhh…no hables más"-respondió con dulzura-"Muy pronto vendrá el equipo de rescate, por ahora descansa, yo te protegeré"

-"Ahh"-suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa-"Por fin lo he comprendido Piers…"

Apenas audible casi como un susurro, confesó antes de desvanecerse

-"La razón por la que me enamoré de ti"

-o-

Bajo un cielo azuloso, rodeados por naturaleza, con un bonito vestido blanco holgado y sostenida de la mano por alguien que emanaba una sensación tibia que la reconfortaba cuyo rostro no podía ver por la intensidad del sol

-"Hace tiempo que no dábamos un paseo así"

-"Vamos hacia ese lugar"-

Se dejaron caer bajo un frondoso árbol cuya sombra los cubría perfectamente, él con la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de Jill, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello

Una exquisita brisa acarició su rostro, creando un ambiente totalmente relajado

-"Me gustaría poder quedarme aquí contigo…por siempre"

-"Yo también…Chris"

-"Chris?-se levantó lentamente y giró en torno a Jill, dejándola perpleja

-"Soy Piers"

Abrió los ojos y se encontró rodeada por 4 paredes blancas, su respiración era agitada, le tomó algunos minutos poder separar aquel sueño de la realidad, se percató que alguien más estaba en la habitación, giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda, era una enfermera que le colocaba suero

-"Buen día Sra. Redfield, en un momento traeré a la Dra. Chambers para que la revise"

Quedó rodeada por el silencio, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, observó con detenimiento la habitación y notó que habían arreglos florales por doquier

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, recordaba estar luchando contra Leviatán ¿y luego?, no podía recordar nada más

Rebecca entró luciendo tan impecable como siempre, con una larga cabellera, agarrada por una peineta, aquellos años que la hacían ver todo una niña quedaron atrás, pues ahora era todo una mujer madura a cargo de del hospital exclusivo de la BSAA

Se acercó para examinar a su vieja amiga y colega…

-"Por favor, dime qué me ocurrió porque no me acuerdo de nada"

-"Bueno…"-revisaba sus ojos con detenimiento-"Has estado inconsciente por 5 días"

-"¿¡5 días!?.-se levantó abruptamente de la cama-"…¿¡cómo!?…"-

Rebecca nuevamente la recostó con suavidad

-"Recibiste una potente descarga eléctrica de un BOW, que te paró el corazón, afortunadamente el soldado Piers Nivans te aplicó los primeros auxilios necesarios…Jill…-cambió el tono de su voz a uno muy serio-"Si no hubiera sido por él, me temo que no estarías aquí en este momento…"

El silencio invadió la habitación nuevamente, Jill no podía estar más sorprendida

Rebecca sonrió y le acercó un oso de peluche

-"Todos han venido a visitarte, unos preocupados, otros contentos por saber que estabas bien, sin embargo Piers ha estado cuidándote todo el tiempo, tuve que mandarlo por fuerza a casa a descansar de sus propias heridas…tienes buenos compañeros Jill"

No quiso responder nada al respecto, se ruborizó levemente y trató de disimularlo

-"Por ahora estás estable, me gustaría que te quedaras un día más para descartar cualquier problema que se pudiera presentar"-se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a salir, pero Jill la detuvo

-"¿Y Chris?, ¿sabes algo de él?"

La bioquímica negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta

-"Si claro…la misión es primero que todo"-susurró mientras se dejaba sumergir por la suavidad de la cama…

¿Cómo fue que el amor y el romanticismo desapareció?

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto todo tan monótono entre ellos?

Chris…Piers…la infidelidad…sus sentimientos…

Muchas preguntas sin respuesta rondaban en la cabeza de la castaña, se había percatado del dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo siendo que ya había transcurrido una semana, a pesar de sentir los parpados pesados por el repentino cansancio, no podría conciliar el sueño…

-o-

"Tlac- tlac- tlac- tlac" era el sonido producido por un par de tacones negros que se dirigían a un laboratorio, para poder llegar allí, se tiene que pasar primero por la sala de pruebas, donde se encontraban celdas con diversos especímenes…aterradores…

Un hombre y su compañera, ambos con batas blancas se encontraron con la usuaria de los tacones negros

-"Bienvenida señorita Sherawat, un placer tenerla por aquí"-tomó su mano para besarla delicadamente

La mujer se dejó consentir con ese gesto y sonrió

-"El prestigioso consejero de seguridad nacional, Derek Simmons…el placer es todo mío"

El hombre colocó una mano en la cintura de su colega y la presentó hacia la invitada

-"Ella es mi colega Carla Radames…una gran eminencia de la biotecnología"

La gentil muchacha de cabello rubio y mejillas ruborizadas por el halago, estiró su brazo para saludar a la desconocida

-"Mucho gusto señorita Sherawat"

-"Puedes llamarme Jessica…"

-"Has llegado en buen momento, acompáñame por aquí", interrumpió Simmons llevándose a Jessica, después hizo una pausa y le dirigió una mirada a Carla –"encárgate de los pendientes, necesito estar a solas con nuestra invitada"

La mujer simplemente obedeció sin pronunciar nada al respecto…

No era el lugar más agradable del mundo, pero simulaba una oficina temporal para Simmons, el consejero le ofreció una taza de café pero Jessica lo rechazó amablemente

-"¿Y cómo va todo?"- la espía cruzó la pierna y recargó el rostro sobre su mano derecha

Derek se recarga sobre un muro donde a su lado hay una ventana, su atención se dirige hacia Carla quien esta escribiendo notas sobre unas muestras que analiza

-"El proyecto Ada no ha progresado mucho, los prototipos no pueden adaptarse al ambiente, y es complicado buscar sujetos de prueba que sean compatibles, la fusión del T-abyss y la muestra que estamos desarrollando son inestables… pero dudo que estés aquí para escuchar esto"

-"Me temo que tendrás que apresurarte en tus investigaciones porque la BSAA te esta pisando los talones…tal como acordamos, la misión que se me encomendó fue un éxito, tienen bajo custodia al coronel Hawkinson pero no tardarán en descubrir que estamos usando a los mercenarios para distraerlos"

El rostro del consejero se mostraba irritado

-"Y el presidente aun continúa insistiendo en revelar la verdad sobre la tragedia en Raccoon city"

-"Se que tienes muchas presiones encima Simmons, pero el tiempo se esta agotando y mis superiores son impacientes"

Simmons contempló en silencio la taza de café que sostenía y como ésta se mezclaba, producto homogéneo de la crema y el azúcar, que bebió sin vacilar

-"Entonces es hora de hacer el siguiente movimiento"

Al salir, Simmons fue interceptado por uno de sus asistentes y Carla se ofreció para mostrarle la salida a la "invitada", sin embargo la espía ya conocía el camino, se acercó para despedirse de la "eminencia" aprovechando para susurrarle al oído

-"Si fuera tú me cuidaría las espaldas"

Carla no comprendió el mensaje y Jessica le guiñó un ojo

-o-

Jill fue recibida con flores y aplausos como toda una heroína, en el momento que puso un pie en la BSAA, la capitana era una de las personas más queridas en dicha organización, colegas de todos rangos y áreas se acercaron para abrazarla y felicitarla por su gran trabajo

Ahí se encontraba Piers, contemplándola a lo lejos, más enamorado que nunca, sin embargo le fue imposible acercársele porque la pobre mujer se veía abrumada

Estaba demasiado ansioso por hablar con ella y buscaría una oportunidad para tener un poco de privacidad, el problema era que Jill se había percatado de sus intenciones y entonces se dedicó a evadirlo; antes y después de las juntas, durante los descansos y en los entrenamientos

Se había convertido en un juego de "gato y ratón" durante todo el día, hasta que finalmente jill pudo esconderse en su oficina y dio ordenes estrictas a su secretaria Molly de no recibir a nadie, a " n-a-d-i-e"

No le emocionaba en absoluto estar encerrada allí y más con tantos papeles que cubrían por completo el escritorio, pero cuando no había trabajo de campo, esto también era parte de sus deberes

Se dejó caer en la silla y los revisó de uno en uno, las horas volaron hasta que llegó con los informes de la misión, ella tenia que redactar su parte, los enemigos contra los que se enfrentó, instalaciones, organizaciones involucradas entre otros datos, como carecía de inspiración prefirió leer el informe de Kevin Schulz, quien estuvo a cargo del equipo bravo -2: Finn, Piers y el compañero caído Luca

Por medio de la información descrita por Kevin se enteró que aquella isla era un campo de concentración, la cual habían utilizado a los mismos habitantes como conejillos de indias para poner a prueba los experimentos que llevaban a cabo por el coronel Hawkinson…Jill se detuvo un momento y volteó al frente para ver una fotografía de el junto con chris y otros compañeros, increíble que pudiera caer tan bajo

Por ahora lo tenían en custodia y dentro de un mes se llevaría a cabo un juicio para determinar su culpabilidad…

Afortunadamente los lugareños fueron atendidos a tiempo y los mantendrán aislados hasta que descarten cualquier indicio de enfermedad

También mencionó que había alguien más involucrado pero Tori no pudo hacerse cargo ya que se había dado a la fuga

Al final llego a la parte mas interesante: la evaluación de los novatos

Finn había representado gran apoyo para el equipo, tenía habilidades médicas en el campo y su indudable talento en el manejo de los explosivos, sin embargo sus reacciones y reflejos en los momentos de tensión no eran los mejores, tenía potencial pero recomendaba al menos un año más de entrenamiento

La siguiente página fue dedicada a Piers Nivans "un talentoso soldado con demasiada arrogancia y excesiva confianza"

Jill sonrió inconscientemente…

Tenía una increíble forma de tomarse las cosas con calma y alabó su talento innato en el uso de cualquier arma, sin embargo su actitud era el problema, no tenía respeto por sus superiores y actuaba en contra de las ordenes

"Pero gracias a eso le pudo salvar la vida", concluyó con esa última oración su informe

-"El candidato perfecto que el equipo alpha necesita"-pensó la mujer de cabellos marrones

Lógicamente no había nada escrito sobre el compañero caído en batalla, a Jill le dolían tanto esas perdidas, y no haber podido asistir a los funerales le peso más

Ahora le tocaba el turno de redactar el informe y la evaluación hacia Tori y Chuck…

"No por el hecho de darte de alta del hospital significa que seguirás forzándote"

La advertencia de Rebecca se hizo presente en su cabeza y cuando vio el reloj que eran cerca de las 23 horas, decidió que ya era tiempo de irse a casa

Suspiró aliviada-"Al final Piers no se apareció por aquí, debió haberse rendido", acomodó el papeleo, se levantó de la silla, tomó el bolso y al girar la perilla se topó con una sonriente sorpresa

-"Piers"-susurró –"Ya es muy tarde para que estés aquí, deberías estar en casa"

El chico estaba recargado frente a ella con un papel en la mano…Piers Nivans nunca se rendía

-"Molly no me dejaba entregarte mi informe así que esperé hasta que terminaras"

Jill intentó todo tipo de evasión, pero estaba allí, frente a él, atrapada sin salida, no le quedó más remedio que tomar el papel y entrar nuevamente a la oficina

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella y sintió como unos brazos le rodearon el cuerpo

-"¡Espera!, ¿Qué haces?"-lo separó empujándolo por el pecho, pero el no cedió –"¡Alguien puede vernos!"-balbuceó la asustada capitana mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, Piers la estaba dominando

-"¿A ésta hora?, tú misma lo dijiste, ya es muy tarde para que alguien este aquí"

Punto para Piers, la castaña se mordió el labio inferior y se maldijo internamente por haber dicho eso, el soldado la deseaba con fervor atacando su cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo y torturando a la usuaria quien luchaba contra sus encantos…a punto de perder el control

La acorraló hasta dejarla recargada en la pared, saboreando cada parte de su ser, haciéndola llegar a su límite, entonces supo que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto y lo detuvo abruptamente

-"¡Entiende Piers, esto está mal!, tu y yo no podemos estar..."

-"¿Juntos?...eso no fue lo que dijiste en la misión"

Piers se llevó una mano de Jill a su pectoral izquierdo presionándola fuertemente

-"Esto es lo que me haces sentir y estoy seguro que tu también sientes lo mismo"-afirmó impaciente

Jill logró zafarse y se llevo las manos a su pecho, agitada, acalorada y ruborizada, el corazón le latía tan rápido como el del novato

No podía, estaba mal, era inmoral…todo…todo….!

Fue entonces, como un chispazo, lo recordó al fin, el momento en que era electrocutada por el BOW, cuando cayó al agua y se golpeó la cabeza, sintió que alguien le oprimía el pecho y al final un cálido beso que la revitalizó, para encontrarse con el hombre que la salvó y declararle…

"Por fin lo he comprendido…la razón por la que me enamoré de ti"

La oración retumbó en su mente haciendo ecos por todo su cuerpo y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los esmeraldas que ardían por ella

-"Sólo admítelo de una buena vez Jill"

Se abalanzó sorpresivamente plantándole un beso, tomándolo por el cuello, acariciando su cabello, con desesperación, Piers la cargó de los glúteos y la sentó en el escritorio, mandando todos los informes al carajo, la mano de la capitana rozó el marco con una fotografía: su boda con Chris…apretó temblorosamente el marco cuando sintió la mano de Piers encima de la suya, cubriéndola lentamente…

La decisión estaba tomada…

Jill se entregó a Piers en cuerpo y alma…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Al fin! Capitulo terminado!**

**Uuf! No saben que difícil fue escribirlo! Tantas emociones y acciones juntas, pero me siento contenta con el resultado**

**Ahora ya saben quienes son los villanos de esta historia: Borkovic, el coronel Hawkinson, Jessica Sherawat (de la saga revelations) y Simmons (RE 6), jugaran papeles interesantes en los siguientes episodios, pero el siguiente habrá mucha miel, colores y corazones (lemon tambien) pues estará dedicado a Jill y Piers!**

**Ah! Por cierto, les recomiendo escuchar la canción del anime Wolf's rain "gravity" de Maaya Sakamoto, es la letra que puse en el fic, woooow! Esta preciosa y taaaaaan melancolica! Es la primera vez que escribo un songfic, o que le agrego uno XD, les prometo que habrá mas! **

**Sobre el Tlac- tlac, fue una onomatopeya que invente para los tacones de jessica, trate de investigar el original pero era muy variado y mejor creé mi versión **

**Espero que les haya agradado el fic, de verdad que me costo muchísimo trabajo redactarlo, mas que nada por la presión del trabajo y falta de tiempo, pero como he dicho antes, no dejare morir el proyecto, tardare mucho en actualizar eso si, pero no lo abandonare!**

**Hehehe que creían, que arimi moriría así de fácil en el capitulo anterior?, no nooo! Aun habían cosas que contar sobre ella y quería que sirviese como detonante para sacar los sentimientos de Piers por Jill**

**Si tienen alguna duda, queja, comentario u opinión, será bien recibida, todos sus reviews son grandes retroalimentaciones para mí, pues me ayudan a mejorar la historia así como faltas gramaticales u ortográficas**

**Les agradezco a todos los usuarios y los que no son, por continuar leyendo "el amante"**

**Nos leemos hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-K**


End file.
